The Gift
by Pooky1234
Summary: My story of what happens after CoE. It follows on from my first story Consequences. There are characters old and new. The central character is Jack and it starts with his return to Cardiff. It is romantic and very angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**This chapter has been edited after the last episode of The End of Time. I just thought I'd put it in my story. If you haven't read the rest it comes after my story Consequences and before The Returning.**

**This is set after Children of Earth. It is my take on what could happen next. It features characters from Torchwood and Children of Earth who belong to RTD and the BBC. There are also some characters of my own invention. I would say that Jack is the central character as events unfold on his return to Cardiff. This story follows on from my first story Consequences so if you haven't read it you might want to. It is romantic but also full of angst and it may not end happily for everyone. There are sexual references and some swearing but not explicit. I hope you'll stay with it as I really enjoyed writing it. People seem to be reading my stuff but not reviewing. If you don't want to review please pm me and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1 - The Return (Wednesday)

Jack stood in the Plass overlooking Cardiff Bay staring at the building site that used to contain the headquarters of Torchwood Cardiff. He'd never even asked what had happened to everything that was contained in the Hub. Immediately after the 456 he'd just gone all over the world and basically got drunk, got laid and got killed time and time again. He'd wanted to die but this body wouldn't let him. Why when other people died at his hand did he get to live? And when the world had proved too small he'd gone off to find the one man who could get close to healing him; the only man he'd ever truly loved. He'd found him and they'd talked and Jack had felt better but not enough to want to return, so he continued to travel around the universe, not knowing what he was really looking for.

Then one night he was sat in yet another bar, downing yet another hyper vodka, trying to dull the pain and the bar tender handed him a note. He looked up and there he was, the Doctor, his Doctor. The note simply said, 'his name is Alonso.' It turned out that the Doctor was setting him up, trying to make Jack live again before he himself changed; Jack had yet to meet the new version but he knew that would happen some time. He'd liked Alonso. He'd liked him a lot but it hadn't taken the Midshipman long to work out that Jack's heart wasn't in it. They'd parted as friends and he would be happy to see him again. In fact he was part of the reason Jack had decided to return.

The problem was his thoughts still always ended up with Ianto. He still felt guilty; he could still hardly bare to think his name. He wished he'd told Ianto that he loved him, which he did in his way, and perhaps if they'd had more time – well he'd never know now. Ianto was gone and his grandson Stephen was gone. His daughter would never speak to him again. He knew he deserved all this but now he was back. In the end he decided that it was all he could do. Talking to Alonso had made him homesick for the place he'd grown to love. He also knew that his Doctor had changed again. He'd been away too long and he needed to find out what had happened with Torchwood and if whoever was running it would want him back.

"Jack is that you?" He heard a voice behind him and turned around. There, stood in front of him, was Gwen Cooper pushing a pram, with Rhys stood next to her. Gwen gave the pram to Rhys, ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

"Jack it is you." Then she started to hit him. "Where have you been? It's been months and we didn't know if you were ever coming back. I kept things going Jack, which wasn't easy," she said looking over at Rhys and the baby.

"It's a boy. We called him Gareth Ianto. He's wonderful."

Rhys pushed the pram towards Jack. Gwen took the baby out and held him out for Jack to hold. He'd never been one for babies but he took the child into his arms. As he looked at Gareth it was like looking into the eyes of someone with an old soul. This child was going to be special just like his Mum, and Dad.

"Hi Jack, it's good to see you. How've you been?" asked Rhys.

"So so," said Jack, "but I'm back now and I need to get involved again. I've indulged myself for far too long and I need to work and stop wallowing in self pity. So fill me in with what been happening. I see the Hub is no more so where is Torchwood?"

"Well," said Gwen, "follow me." Jack followed them to the old tourist office door and they went in. Inside was a familiar face.

"Idris Hopper as I live and breathe. What are you doing here?"

"Working, I got drafted in as a favour, just to keep this place ticking over for now," he replied. Turning to Gwen he added, "turned up at last then did he. Like a bad penny as usual."

"It's good to see you too." Jack didn't really know what to say. He and Idris had had a thing which was a bit love hate in the past. Idris however, came out from behind the desk and hugged him hard.

"Good to see you Jack." Then he pressed a button and the door opened. "Welcome to Torchwood Cardiff mark 2."

Jack looked astonished as he followed Gwen into the entrance to the new Hub. Rhys said he'd take Gareth home and catch up with her later. Once he got inside Jack found that things were rather different. He'd expected that because, of course, there was now no Ianto, just as there had been no Tosh and no Owen. What he saw was a very long tunnel. There was a carriage on rails.

"Get in," said Gwen, "and strap yourself in."

Gwen pushed a button and the carriage went off doing something around a hundred miles and hour. A few minutes later and they had reached their destination. Jack got out and walked forward. What he saw before him was almost a replica of the old Hub.

"How?" He almost stuttered getting the word out.

"We had help. After Frobisher killed himself he was replaced by Bridget Spears and Lois is now our contact in the Government. She was promoted after what happened. They got the funds to set us up again. We cleared the wreckage, which wasn't fun; we had to deal with the bodies of Janet and Myfanwy. Not easy to explain a fully grown Pteranodon, even a dead one. The cryogenic chambers had survived more or less intact as they were protected by that wall meant to keep out a nuclear explosion. Yes Gray's body is still there and………." Gwen stopped as if she didn't know how she was going to say the next sentence.

"Ianto is in there as well. His family agreed to it just in case. You never know Jack."

"I know," said Jack. "He isn't coming back."

"But why has this been built here and why the tunnel to get here?"

"Well the explosion seemed to do something to the rift. It moved about ten miles west and we had to get it under control."

"So where are we?" asked Jack.

"We're sort of half under an abandoned dock in Barry between Palmerston and Cadoxton."

"But isn't that where?" Jack stopped.

"Yes, we're also under one of the biggest areas for chemical works in Britain."

"Oh great," thought Jack, "that's a nice safe location for the rift."

They were stood at the top of a flight of steps. It was then he noticed that there were other people in the Hub, at their stations, carrying on as normal. Who were these people? He did recognise one of them.

Gwen said, "come and meet them Jack. They work here now. It's the team I've put together in your absence. Hello everyone," Gwen shouted from the top. "We have a visitor."

Three people looked up from their stations as Jack came down the stairs. Gwen introduced them starting with the familiar face.

"Johnson you'll remember as she spent a lot of time trying to contain you. She's in charge of security and general weevil hunting."

"Captain Harkness, good to have you back. I'll be happy to fill you in on all the security issues in the Hub and what we've had to deal with." She saluted and Jack felt embarrassed.

"This is Ellie Adams. She's our new medic. She came highly recommended by Martha Jones." Ellie was small and blonde which would have pleased John. He always said that every team needed a blonde.

"Nice to meet you." She spoke with an East Coast accent and we're not talking Hull.

"Not from round here then," said Jack.

"No I'm from a place called Manchester in New Hampshire," replied Ellie.

"And this is our new technology expert, Aidan Evans."

Jack looked at this young man in front of him. Six feet tall with eyes of blue, a bit lanky; he had the reddest hair that Jack had ever seen.

"We've some new stuff I'll run through with you some time Captain Harkness when you're ready, if that's OK." His accent was local but a bit softer than pure Cardiff.

"More local than Ellie then," he asked.

"Yes," Aidan replied. "I'm from Barry, well Cadoxton really. We're a bit particular about that. Which is how I got involved, as I worked for one of the firms above. They needed someone who knew technology and chemicals just in case."

"I'll take you to your office and give you a bit of time to get acquainted with your new surroundings. We always hoped you'd return sometime," said Gwen.

Jack sat in his new chair at his new desk and looked around him. Sat on the desk was a box he hadn't seen before.

"Gwen," he shouted. "What's this box on my desk?" Gwen came in. "Aidan's been looking at that. We found it among Ianto's things. In his diary it said that he found it in his pocket when he was returned by the Chula. With everything that had happened with the 456 he must have forgotten it. We don't know what the message on the box is about."

Jack turned the box over and written there was the message NOT TO BE OPENED UNTIL AFTER THE END OF TIME. Jack gasped and understood. The Doctor had called what had happened with the Master and the Timelords, the End of Time. The Chula must have known, somehow, about those events, so could the box be opened now?

"No-one's been able to open it," explained Gwen.

Without any instruction Jack slid various components of the box and you could hear bits click into place. The top slid open and Jack immediately closed it so what was inside would not escape.

"What is it Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Nanogenes," replied Jack. "The Chula obviously wanted either Ianto or myself to use them. Oh God not another choice," Jack thought. "Don't make me have to choose between them, Ianto or Steven. Where's Steven's body?" he asked Gwen.

"He was cremated Jack. Apparently at some time he'd said that he didn't want to be put in a box in the earth so despite everything Alice had him cremated."

Well that made the choice easier. He knew that there were many people who could be saved. But there must be a reason why Ianto was given this box and he was the only one who could open it.

"Take me down to where the bodies are Gwen. We're going to get Ianto back."


	2. Chapter 2

Well you can guess what's coming next

Nanogenes

'What!' cried Gwen

'Nanogenes' explained Jack. 'They can cure anything and restore people back to factory condition. The Doctor used them when I met him in 1941. The Chula must have decided to gift them to Ianto so now I'm going to use them to bring him back.'

Gwen didn't want to think about the rights and wrongs of what Jack intended to do. She wanted Ianto back as well.

'Ellie get down here we need a medic' Gwen talked into her com. 'Just in case Jack as you don't know what will happen when you use that.'

Ellie appeared and asked what was going on

'I'll explain when we get down there' replied Gwen

They got to the morgue.

'Which drawer?' yelled Jack

'That one' replied Gwen

Jack pulled the drawer open and nearly collapsed as his legs buckled. There looking perfect was Ianto Jones. He was dressed in his best Armani suit. The suit he'd worn on their last date.

'Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't think and I took you into danger.'

'You'd never have stopped him Jack. He would have gone anyway. You know that. He loved you.'

'I know it's one of the last things he said to me.'

'What's going on?' asked Ellie.

'You know that box well it contains nanogenes. It's a long story but the box was left with Ianto's things by a race called the Chula. They have these nanogenes that can restore any creature back to life. Jack is going to use them to bring Ianto back.'

'How long has he been dead?' Ellie said matter-of-factly.

'He was killed by the 456 at the MI5 building' explained Gwen

'Let's get on with it. I'll put the box in there and open it slightly then we can close the drawer. Hopefully he'll then wake up and we'll hear him.'

'It won't be the nicest way to come round' said Gwen

'Can't be helped. I don't want them to try and fix anything else' replied Jack

Jack put the slightly opened box into the drawer with Ianto. The little orange lights could just be seen dancing around him as they shut the drawer. The minutes seemed like hours and then they heard the scream. Jack dragged open the drawer. Ianto was still screaming but he was very much alive.

'Help me get him out of there' Jack shouted trying to hold the screaming figure below him. Aidan was rushing down the stairs with Johnson guns out after they had heard the scream.

'Get him out of there.' Jack cried again

All of them pulled Ianto out of the drawer and laid him on the floor. Ianto stopped screaming and seemed gasp for air. He sat up slightly and grabbed at Jack. Jack held him as tightly as he could and began kissing his face.

'Jack where am I? What's happening? Gwen? I don't understand. Where are the 456? I thought I was a goner. What's happened please will someone tell me what's going on and why I was in that drawer?'

'You died,' said Jack. 'You've been dead for over a year but now you're back. Do you remember the box left in your pocket? I opened it and it contained nanogenes. The Chula must have wanted you to have them. They knew what was coming. And so I used them and now you're alive again Ianto, you're alive again and back with us.'

Ianto tried to get to his feet but needed Jack's help. Aidan also took an arm and between them they almost carried him up the stairs to Jack's office. They lay him down on the day bed but Ianto sat up.

'I don't suppose anyone can make a decent cup of coffee around here can they?'

'You'll just have to put up with my efforts. Don't you even think about getting up,' replied Gwen.

'Anything to eat? I could murder a pizza.'

'Didn't take you long to get back to your old ways did it?' said Jack smiling

'I'm sure there's a lot that someone needs to fill me in on like what happened and where we are because the Hub was destroyed and there's a great deal that'll need to be sorted out – like my family but now I'd like to go home, have a shower, get changed and I'd like to spend some time with you Jack if that's possible.'

Gwen thought 'nothing changed there then. Months dead and he's still got an active libido that fancies Jack.'

'Take me home Jack if I still have one that is.'

Jack looked at Gwen because he didn't know the answer.

'Yes the flat is still empty. It is for sale but hasn't been sold and everything is kept like a showroom. Your clothes are still there and the beds made. Utilities are all connected.'

'Great,' said Ianto. 'Take me home now Jack.'

Ianto's eyes were soft and full of love as he looked at Jack.

'I'll show you the way out,' said Johnson. 'We have several vehicles you can use.'

They got into a lift which came out into an office environment. There were a few workers but no-one batted an eyelid. Jack looked at the choice of cars and chose the BMW convertible.

'I think this suits me,' he explained to Ianto who nodded in agreement. As Jack sat next to Ianto and they roared off down Cardiff Road Jack thought 'I think that's happiness I feel,'

He stroked Ianto's thigh, smiled briefly and drove at some speed towards Ianto's home.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has Jack and Ianto getting back together so it is a bit smutty and obvious what's going on. There is one swear word in the last line that I left as its funny and in character. I hope you enjoy and I'd still like some reviews.

Reunion

Ianto opened the door to the flat and walked in; very little had changed. At least he'd remembered to drop off at the shop and buy some supplies, coffee, champagne and pizza – the usual then.

Ianto went into the bedroom while Jack made the coffee. Even he could do that with Ianto's machine. When Ianto came back he'd changed suit but left off the jacket and was just wearing a white shirt. He still looked a little pale. He'd fixed his hair which he was just running his hands through. He stood framed by the door and Jack felt his heart leap. God he'd forgotten what this man could do to him or at least he'd tried to forget. He brought the coffee to the table and sat on the sofa. Ianto came to sit beside him. They opened the pizza box and took one mouthful each, swallowed and then the inevitable happened. Ianto pushed Jack back on the sofa and snogged him. That was the only way to describe it. His hands seemed to be everywhere and Jack thought 'it might be worth dying for a while if this is was it does for you. These nanogenes are really something.'

Ianto stopped and said 'come with me, I've missed you and the last time I remember being with you I was dying. Now I want to live, really live.'

Jack followed Ianto into the bedroom. Before he had chance to sit down he found himself stood in front of a sitting Ianto who was undoing his belt. Jack looked down at Ianto and smiled as he felt Ianto pull down his braces, undo his shirt and let his trousers fall to his ankles. Jack stepped out of them with no problem. Ianto left Jack in no doubt as to what was going to happen next and Jack smiled. Sometime later Ianto gazed up at Jack and looked so smug even Jack was impressed.

'Miss me? He asked.

'Oh God yes' said Jack

'Well as you know Jack I'm not a man for many words.' He removed his clothes expertly, grabbed Jack and pulled him onto the bed.

'Great ass Jack'

'Rear of the year 5094. It's always been one of my best features.' Ianto kissed the back of his neck and then ran the edge of his tongue down Jack's spine. Jack arched his back instinctively. Both felt so emotionally charged that they were incapable of speaking. Each just breathed as if the room was running out of air. Later when Ianto lay beside him Jack turned to look at his handsome Welshman. Ianto's face shone and his skin glistened with sweat. Jack could smell him and just wanted to breathe it in. It looked like some of the shine of the nanogenes remained alive in his eyes.

'We've done that before,' he thought 'and I've done it thousands of times before so why does it feel so different, so alive?'

He pulled Ianto towards him putting his arm underneath his neck so Ianto could rest his head on his shoulder. Ianto was still breathing heavily and neither had said a word yet. Ianto put his hand on Jack's chest and stroked it. Ianto always liked the fact that Jack had very little chest hair like himself.

'God help me if I ever fancy a man with hair on his chest' he joked.

'God help you if you ever fancied anyone other than me!' replied Jack.

'Really?'

And Jack for the first time in his life found himself answering 'yes' and meaning it.

'My turn I think' he said.

Ianto laughed as he said 'yes please Captain I'm all yours do what you will.' So Jack did!

Some time later they were still lying in bed now both absolutely exhausted they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They didn't hear the front door opening and voices in the living room.

'The neighbour said that she'd seen two men coming in here and we know from the agent that there was no appointment booked today.' Rhiannon had opened the door carefully wondering if she'd find the place ransacked but all she saw were the coffee cups and barely eaten pizza.

'Something strange going on here' said her husband, Johnny. 'I'll check the bedroom. You stay there.'

As he opened the door he gasped and then beckoned over his wife. Rhiannon screamed when she saw the two men in bed, naked. Jack and Ianto woke up with a bolt and grabbed the duvet. Rhiannon continued to scream and then fainted. All her husband could say was 'how'd you manage this then you smart bastard' as he picked his wife off the floor.

'I'll just give you two time to dress and then perhaps you'd care to explain why you're not dead, especially to her.'

Johnny placed Rhi carefully on the sofa and brought her some brandy. As she woke up he said 'its true love he's alive and it looks like he's still fucking the boss!'


	4. Chapter 4

Families

A few minutes later Jack and Ianto emerged from the bedroom to find Rhi and Johnny sitting on the sofa drinking large glasses of brandy.

'Hope you don't mind we needed this. Perhaps you'd care to explain why for the last eighteen months we've thought that you were dead.'

'I was dead,' replied Ianto. 'I was, at least until about six hours ago'

'How can you have been dead and then alive? And then the first thing you do is come home and go to bed with him' said Rhi, with a huge amount of resentment contained in every syllable. 'What about us? Did you not think that you should let us know? We're your family not him.' And she began to cry.

Ianto had never really felt comfortable hugging in the family but he went to Rhi and sat down pushing Johnny to one side. He put one arm around her.

'I'm sorry. I'm not going to explain how it happened because it's hard for me to understand as well but I was dead and Jack found something that could bring me alive again. That's why they asked you if they could keep my body frozen just in case.'

Jack had been hovering by the bedroom door, not really knowing what to do. He went to the decanter and poured himself a single malt. Ianto noticed and realised that he hadn't said anything about who Jack was.

Grabbing Rhi's hand he said 'this is Captain Jack Harkness, my boss, the one I was in the restaurant with if you remember the conversation we had before the 456 came. Jack stopped them. I don't actually know how.'

Ianto looked at Jack whose face had flashed a look of pain before he got it under control again.

'Not the time and place Ianto. Ask Gwen to tell you. I can't.'

Rhi lightened the sudden depression that was beginning to settle in the room by saying ' you're right he is very handsome.' So you're the man who turned my brother. You'd better be good to him or you'll have me to answer to.'

'You don't wanna take her on mate. I should know' Johnny said smiling

'I'm a big boy Rhi. I can look after myself.'

'Excuse me how's that then as you were dead until six hours ago.'

Jack looked at Ianto with a look that said please don't say anything. The guilt he felt was written all over his face.

Trying to change the subject Ianto asked 'how's Mam?

'She died three months ago, heart attack' Rhiannon replied quietly. 'Probably just ask well as you coming back to life might have been enough to do that anyway. What are you going to do now Ianto?'

'I'm going back to work with Jack. Don't look like that I know how dangerous it is but it's what I want. I couldn't go back to ordinary life now and at least this way I can keep an eye on him.'

'Wasn't your headquarters blown up?' Johnny asked.

'Yes but it's been rebuilt and there's a new team. You remember Gwen who came to help you get away from the army well she's on the team as well but she's just had a baby so is taking a bit of a back seat for missions.'

'So still fighting aliens then. I can hardly believe I'm saying that.'

Just then Jack's mobile rang.

'Yes Gwen OK we'll be there as soon as we can. Yea we're fine we just got interrupted by Ianto's sister and her husband. No need to laugh we weren't that interrupted. Ianto we've got to go. Something has been washed up at Lavernock Point and they want us to investigate.'

'Sorry Rhi we've got to run. Lock up will you and I will phone as soon as I can. I promise I will. Sunday lunch yea.'

Jack and Ianto left quickly and got down to the car. Ianto entered the name in the Satnav and off they went to find out what this was all about.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter starts Jack and Ianto back to work. We also find out that Johnson is involved with someone close to Jack. I thought Johnson was a really interesting character in CoE and I know it is a bit stereotypical but I wanted a link and this relationship seemed to work. More is explained later.

Back to work

The car bumped its way down Beach Road towards the Point. Ianto wished that they were in the SUV. As they reached the end of the road they saw the lovely black vehicle that Ianto loved to drive and next to it was a police car. They parked in the car park which had been cleared and the pub emptied. They'd said something possibly toxic had been washed up.

'Pub looks nice. We should try it.' Jack suggested

Usually PC Andy Davidson dealt with anything that might interest Torchwood but this was outside Cardiff so Jack wasn't sure who to expect. He saw Johnson and Ellie Adams crouching over something on the beach. Jack and Ianto walked over. The police were heading back to the car.

'It's all yours' one of them said.

Jack and Ianto wondered what it was. Jack automatically went in to take charge mode and then he realised that these people were not used to being ordered around by him.

'What have we got here that should interest us?' he asked.

It looked like a large ape had been washed up on the shore, possibly an orang-utan which was rather strange as this was the Bristol Channel.

Ellie replied 'we've had a series of animals being washed up along the coast here anywhere between Penarth Pier and Porthkerry Beach. They were domestic animals to begin with, cats dogs and rabbits, not something we'd have bothered with normally but as you can see they've become larger and more exotic in nature.'

''Odd I grant you' said Jack 'but I assume that's not all.'

Ellie stood and moved back so that Jack could see what really interested Torchwood about these bodies; on each side of the creature's neck there was a set of gills that, of course, should not be there.

'Each of the creatures we've found has had a set of gills. Someone is doing experiments on animals to try to turn them into creatures that have the ability to swim under water. We believe that the dozen examples we've found are test animals that have somehow got away. We've managed to keep it out of the papers so far as most people think that they are just domestic animals but apes appearing dead on the coast is another thing and this might take more covering up.'

'Do we know anything about where this is coming from and surely these could just be natural experiments using fish gills' asked Jack

'We've not traced them to anywhere in particular but we assume they are from around here. Aidan projected tidal patterns, as you know Jack the tidal differences here are huge and there are tidal surges to deal with. However, when I ran some tests it was then we found traces of rift energy and DNA from our old friend the blowfish. So that's when we got interested. We'd had a couple of blowfish racing around Cardiff like before and only managed to find one and deal with it. We think someone caught the other one and is using it but we haven't been able to work out where the bodies are coming from.'

'Let's get this thing back to the Hub,' Johnson grabbed the legs and said 'someone grab the bag and put the body in.'

Larger apes are quite heavy so it took all four of them to carry the body back to the SUV. Both cars then drove back to the Hub. There was yet another entrance. They went through a gate and then through a huge sliding door which took them straight into the autopsy room.

'This was designed and built to my specifications' said Ellie. 'The table moves up and down to accommodate those of a shorter stature. Stay if you want but I'll let you know when I've finished and bring you the results.'

They went upstairs to the boardroom. Gwen was already there talking on the phone to Rhys.

'Yes love I should be home in time to put Gareth to bed.'

'Gareth' asked Ianto 'is that what you called the baby?

'We called him Gareth Ianto' Gwen said quietly.

Ianto was overwhelmed and went over to Gwen and put his arms around her. Gwen patted him on the arm and said 'you're welcome. We haven't had a naming ceremony for him yet would you like to be Godfather and you as well Jack?'

'We'd be honoured' replied Ianto meaning it.

Johnson came in and joined them.

'Do you have another name agent Johnson as I feel a bit silly calling you that,' Jack asked

'Johnson is the name I'm most comfortable with so please use that.'

Jack looked at Gwen who nodded. Jack then said 'Any chance of some of your wonderful coffee Ianto and I could kill a Chinese. Shouldn't you be off now Gwen we'll sort out here? I'll be in my office Ianto.'

'I'll just wait for Ellie to finish up' said Johnson.

Jack and Ianto went off together laughing as they went. Before she left Gwen turned to Johnson and said 'are you going to tell him about you and Alice? He'll find out you know and it would be better coming from you.'

'I need to tell her that Jack's back not to mention about Ianto. She's going to feel bad now that she had Steven cremated as the nanogenes could have been used on him. She doesn't say much about Jack and she still wakes up at night screaming. There'll be no easy way of telling her this but I'll try tonight. Wish me luck I think this is going to be the hardest conversation I've had with anyone in my life even worse than when I told my parents I was gay and joining the army!'

'I'll see you early tomorrow and take care,' Gwen said, glad that this wasn't the evening she had to face.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quiet chapter for the repercussions of the day to set in.

Quiet night in

Several people were about to spend the night discussing the repercussions of Jack's return and Ianto's resurrection. Rhiannon Davies sat with her kids trying to tell them that Uncle Ianto would be coming to see them at the weekend. David, who was older, knew that Ianto was dead. Rhiannon just said that someone had made a mistake and that now he was back. Mica who was younger asked if Ianto would bring her anything.

'Well he might bring his friend Jack to see us' she thought.

Johnny was on his third beer since they'd got home and Rhi was keeping pace with him.

'What d'you make of all this then Rhi? I know aliens exist after that lot tried to take the kids to give to them, but I still can't get my head round Ianto chasing them. And that's the bloke then. Don't get it myself, never have, but nothing against it' he added putting his hands up as Rhi glared at him.

'You know I like Ianto. More bothered that his fella's a Yank who looks like he's just escaped from a World War II film set than he's a bender.'

'Mind you' said Rhi 'Ianto's right he is very handsome and if he makes him happy that's all I care about. He's always been a bit strange. Kept himself to himself and never said much. Did better than any of us at school and got to uni. Mam reckoned he must be gay as he never had girlfriends until that Lisa, when he went to work in London. I was glad when he came back here to work even though it was in Cardiff not Newport. I thought we'd see more of him but, well that didn't happen. It's hard to take it all in and it was a bit of a shock to see my dead brother looking perfectly alive and naked in bed with his bloke.' Rhi finished the bottle.

'Get me another Johnny and order a curry after a day like today I don't feel like cooking anything.'

'All right love usual is it? He started dialling.

Back in Cardiff Gwen had just put Gareth to bed. Then she sat down and told Rhys to sit next to her.

'What's up?' he asked. 'This sounds serious. Bound to be something to do with Jack and his mysterious return.'

'Firstly I've asked Jack to be one of Gareth's Godfather's. Yes I know that we're not strictly calling them that.' She paused knowing the impact of what she was about to say next.

'I've also asked Ianto.'

Rhys sat up.

'You what!' replied Rhys 'but he's dead.'

'Not anymore' said Gwen. 'We'd found a box in Ianto's stuff. His diary had mentioned that he'd found it in his pocket after the Chula had swopped us but with the 456 it had been forgotten. Jack opened it and it contained nanogenes. These things could bring life and Jack used them to revive Ianto. It was mind blowing. Within minutes he was walking and asking for pizza and coffee. He and Jack went off to Ianto's flat and I'm sure you and I can guess what that was for. Rhi and Johnny turned up and interrupted them.'

Rhys laughed and then thought 'but they thought he was dead.'

'So she found her dead brother having sex with Jack! That'd be a shock for anyone.'

Gwen laughed too. 'Apparently they weren't that interrupted. I had to speak to Johnson. Now remember you don't know about her and Alice. She's going to tell her that Jack is back tonight. I don't envy her.'

'So what happens now Gwen? Is he back in charge? I hope so as then you can just do background stuff for a while. We need you.'

'Well we found another of those altered creatures this afternoon so Jack and Ianto went out to look. Ianto wants back in even though Jack's carelessness caused his death. He loves him Rhys. It shone out of him like a beacon and he couldn't wait to get Jack out of there. I hope Jack has learnt something from his Doctor this time. Anyway what film did you get for us?'

They settled down on the sofa and cuddled. Rhys thought 'oh well Jack and Ianto back. Here we go again.'


	7. Chapter 7

The next two chapters are about Alice and Johnson. This one looks at how Alice and Johnson got together. Tried for the romance here. Away from Jack etc for a while.

Alice – Past

Johnson also wondered how the hell she was going to deal with this situation. Alice wasn't home yet which gave her some time to think. She had got changed out of her usual work uniform and let down her hair. This was a softer image than she would ever show at work. She drank the glass of wine and ate the sandwich she'd just prepared and thought back to how she and Alice had got together in the first place.

Johnson thought back to that terrible day, the day that Jack had sacrificed Alice's son, Steven, his grandson, to save all the children of Earth. Johnson had agreed with what he did, giving the one to save the many, as she'd always known that she might have to do this herself. She had pursued Jack. She had blown him up and watched his body rebuild itself. She had then encased him in concrete and still he had survived. Finally after Ianto had died he'd been taken prisoner. He already looked a broken man then. Then they'd realised that the sound was the important thing and it had to be channelled through a child, the only one they had available, Steven. He'd died horribly and Jack broke. He disappeared. Johnson had watched all this. She'd watched Alice hammer at the door tears flowing down her face. When they had succeeded and Steven lay dead they had let Alice in. The noise she made would haunt Johnson forever as she held on to her son and looked at her father with a hate enough to last several lifetimes. Lifetimes she knew Jack would always have, unlike her son. She had railed against her father who hadn't been able to say a word. He'd just left. Johnson had sorted, made all the arrangements and taken Alice home. She'd stayed with her that night sleeping in the spare room. She'd listened to Alice weep. Then came the nightmares. When Alice screamed she'd run into the room and held onto her until she'd fallen asleep. Johnson slept in the chair, there just in case. They'd called her back to work but she'd resigned and they let her go.

It had taken a week for Alice to be able to have a conversation. Her first words were 'where is he, where's Steven, we've got to sort out the funeral.' Followed by 'I can't do this on my own you've got to help me, please.'

They'd sat and talked and sorted. Alice had decided to cremate Steven. He'd hated small places and when he'd seen a funeral on the TV he'd said he didn't want to go in the ground. Alice refused to let Torchwood have him. She wanted nothing to do with anything to do with her father. So Steven was cremated. A few weeks later they'd scattered his ashes in Three Cliffs Bay a place that Steven had loved. It was a bit of a walk through the valley but they'd taken him together and held on to each other as they scattered the ashes into the river as it led down to the sea.

'I don't know how I could have done this without you Jenny.' Alice called her by her first name. Only two other women had had that privilege. One of them Johnson had no idea where she was but she'd left her to get married. The other much more recently had been someone that Johnson had worked with. She'd died on duty. Twice she'd been torn apart by love and she'd vowed never to get into this situation again and yet here she was less than a month after meeting this woman totally and utterly lost. She'd known this from the first time she'd held Alice through the nightmares. Why did she always choose to make life difficult for herself?

As they walked back to the car Alice took her hand and they walked like that without speaking. Johnson drove and they talked about nothing, how good the weather was, decorating in the living room, last night's TV, the latest Bond, anything other than what some people would call the elephant in the room. Back at the house Johnson made dinner. Cooking was something she enjoyed which surprised people. Johnson was a martial arts expert. She could use any gun on the market. She had killed several times and yet here she was conjuring up a spag bol from scratch and pouring a couple of glasses of Chianti.

She took the food and wine with salad through to the living room. They ate off trays in front of the TV. They watched without really caring what was on the screen finishing with Notting Hill. They sat hand in hand without talking about it. Alice leaned into Jenny's shoulder.

'Jenny do you have someone I've never asked?'

'No not any more.' She breathed in. 'She died. What happened to Steven's father?'

'He left us when Steven was two. He was later killed in a car accident. I'd known about Jack since I was little. My mother wouldn't talk about him but as I got older I noticed he didn't. When I was sixteen he told me that he was immortal. I didn't believe him.'

Jenny now had her arm around Alice who looked up at her.

'Oh God,' thought Jenny 'I'm lost. What on earth am I going to do?'

Alice turned herself and put her hand on Jenny's face. She leaned in and kissed her softly. Alice pulled away briefly as if she wanted to work out what she was doing. Then she kissed Jenny again this time harder. Jenny responded under her touch. She couldn't do anything else. What should she do? Jenny longed to touch her but she didn't want to scare Alice.

Alice said 'it's alright I want this. Please just kiss me again.' This kiss lasted minutes.

Suddenly Alice stopped.

'Please come upstairs with me. I don't want to do this here. Come to bed with me and take me somewhere nice. I want this Jenny. I want you. I need you. Don't look so worried. I'm not doing this for you because you want me to. Yes I know how you feel about me. I'd have to have been blind such love in your eyes you may as well had painted a banner. I had to think a bit but today I decided this is what I want.'

After Alice lay in Jenny's arms and said 'thank you' and then burst into tears. Jenny held her until they subsided,

'I don't know why I'm doing this. That was wonderful.'

'Its just emotion, don't worry I've done it myself.'

'Sorry I feel a bit stupid and I don't know what to do now.'

Alice held her tightly in her arms and said 'it doesn't matter, nothing else matters'. Jenny was happy. She had no idea what was going to happen from here but she hoped Alice would never see sense. She loved her and for the third time in her life she had let someone get under her defences. Third time lucky she hoped but there were no guarantees. They slept in each others arms until morning, had that awkward waking up for the first time bit and then laughed, hugged and finally got downstairs. While they were having breakfast Jenny's mobile rang. She really should change that ringtone – the A Team really. She answered the phone to a Gwen Cooper who announced that since the disappearance of Captain Jack Harkness that she was in charge of Torchwood Cardiff. How would Jenny like to come in for a chat about working for them? Jenny said she'd ring back.

'Who was it?' asked Alice.

'Torchwood, they want me to come in for a chat about working there. I won't go if you don't want me to but I need to work.'

'Is my Dad there?

'No it was Gwen Cooper in charge. I'll go and see what they say OK and I'll not make any decisions until we've talked.'

*****************************************************************

'And so' Johnson thought 'I joined Torchwood and Alice Carter became my lover. I told Gwen because I knew it could get complicated if Jack ever returned and now he had. This conversation was going to be terrible.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice - Present

Johnson heard Alice put her key in the door. She shouted 'hello you're home then'

'Yea just through here. I missed lunch so made a sandwich. How's your day?'

'Same as ever, too many idiots and not enough time. Any interesting developments that you can tell me about?'

'Well we found an orang-utan with gills washed up at Lavernock Point and …………….. your Dad's back.'

Alice stopped what she was doing and dropped her cup. She turned around and said 'When?

'Gwen brought him in this morning. He'd been hanging around the tourist office in Cardiff Bay. There's more. I need you to sit down.'

Giving up on the coffee Alice grabbed the wine bottle poured a big glass and drank half of it.

'OK so tell me without stopping and I won't interrupt. It's OK you don't need to hold my hand.' Johnson had reached towards her.

'I don't know anything about where he's been or what he's been doing. He turned up and was introduced to me, Ellie and Aidan. While he was in his new office he discovered Ianto's box; you know the one we'd been unable to open. Jack opened it and then went down to the morgue with Gwen and Ellie. The first we heard was the screaming. Aidan and I got our guns and ran downstairs to see the drawer open and Jack leaning over the body of Ianto Jones except that it was Ianto alive and screaming. Something in the box had brought him back to life. I don't know exactly what or how as they left soon after. Gwen said something about nanogenes and that she'd fill me in. Later he came back with Ianto when we found the ape on the beach. Gwen sent me home to tell you. Only she knows about you and I and she won't say anything to Jack unless you want her to.'

Johnson stopped and found she needed to breathe. She swallowed hard wondering how Alice would react. Alice had drunk the rest of the glass and was pouring another.

'Go easy' she said. 'I know this is a shock'

'You said he brought Ianto back to life. Could he have saved Steven?'

This was the question that Johnson had been dreading.

'I don't know' she replied. 'These nanogenes were given to Ianto by some alien race so it seems they were meant for him. I don't know if they could have been used on Steven.'

Alice started to cry. Johnson moved and hugged her.

'What if they could have if I'd let them keep the body. Oh God Jenny what if they could have. I'm as bad as Jack. They killed him and I've kept him dead.'

'We don't know that. You did what he wanted Alice and we don't know what effect this alien technology will have on Ianto anyway. These things are always dangerous. There's nothing we can do.'

'I feel like I've lost him all over again like it's my fault. I wanted to stop him but you didn't.'

Jenny knew this moment would come.

'Please don't make me defend his decision again. I was a different person then. I'd tried to kill Jack several times remember. I was a soldier and had orders and I could understand what he was doing. I didn't know you then. I didn't love you then. Please Alice don't shut me out.'

Alice looked at her and said 'I don't blame you. Steven meant no more to you than any other child and you were trying to save millions. But I still blame him. He killed his own flesh and blood and when he returns the first thing he does is revive his boyfriend. Yes I did know about them.'

'What do you want me to do? Johnson asked.

'I don't know. I need to think. I'm not pushing you away Jenny but could you give me some time.'

'OK just make sure you're here when I get back. I'll go back to work and have a look at those autopsy results and check the rift. I don't know if Jack or Ianto will be there but its Ellie's turn on nights so she'll be there. I'll ring you later. Don't drink too much. There's a huge tub of ice-cream in the freezer.'

She kissed Alice on the head, picked up her spare uniform from the hall cupboard and left the house. As she jumped in her Jeep and roared off she thought 'I hope just Ellie is there because I don't want to talk to Jack yet.'


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone together for the first time. I wanted to set the tone for team dynamics.

The team meeting

Chapter 9 (Thursday)

The next morning Ellie was resting in the day room. She'd finished the autopsy in full but it had just told her the same as the others. There was a trace of rift activity and blowfish DNA. Again it looked as if the experiment had failed as the creature had drowned. However, as the creatures were getting more sophisticated she wondered if they'd had some success with smaller creatures. They were obviously working up to giving humans gills. This must be a military experiment. Humans who could breathe under water without aids would be invaluable. She heard the seal roll to one side. Gwen shouted 'only me do you want anything or are you trying to get some sleep.'

'I'll be up in a bit. Johnson is around somewhere so I was trying to catch up on a bit of rest.'

'Oh' said Gwen 'When did she come back? Was she OK.'

'She came in last night. She was working on these creatures trying to understand how they could be used and digging around military info to see if she could find anything. She popped out for something to eat.'

Just then Johnson appeared carrying a couple of McDonald's bags.

'A healthy breakfast then' Gwen commented.

'I don't give my arteries time to harden. I did jog there and back.'

'Are you OK Jenny?

'I told her. She wanted some time so I gave it to her. I hope we'll be alright. I don't know what to say to Jack. She said she'd let me know. I'll wait until she rings me but it's killing me to wait.'

She noticed Jack and Ianto heading in on the monitor and pointed this out to Gwen. They were stepping out of the carriage. The seal rolled back. Ianto and Jack were throwing doughnuts at each other and laughing. They stopped when they saw Gwen's face.

'Stop playing with your food and come and sit down we need to go through the information we've got so far. You two are new to this so you may see something that we've missed.'

'Yes miss' said Jack saluting as he dissolved into more laughter.

'Really Jack concentrate.'

'Anyone want coffee?' said Ianto

They all shouted 'yes' including Aiden who appeared through the lift doors.

'What the hell happened to you?' asked Gwen

Aidan was sporting a black eye and a cut lip.

'You should see the other guy. No don't worry this is rugby practice. Do you play Ianto? You look like you could make scrum half. You should come out with our gang. Perhaps Jack won't keep you all to himself.'

Aidan winked at Ianto and Jack looked worried. Ianto just felt pleased and went off for the coffee.

Aidan leaned over and whispered to Jack

'Don't worry attractive though he is I don't bat for the other side Jack. Mind you I hear neither did Ianto until you so perhaps you could turn me.'

Never lost for words Jack called his bluff.

'Haven't been in a threesome for a while. I'll check with Ianto.'

Aidan blushed and clashed with his hair.

'Got ya' said Jack.

Gwen sighed 'could someone turn down the testosterone in here.'

As Johnson and Ianto came in all six of them then sat in the board room ready to review the day's agenda.

Jack looked around the room at what he hoped was going to be his new team. He needed to read up on all their notes. First impressions?

Ianto as gorgeous as ever but it was like life radiated out of him. Those nanogenes had some power. He'd want to go out on missions and not keep safe; Jack would have to let him.

Johnson, did she have a first name? For some reason he didn't think his flirting would work on her. He knew like him that she was pragmatic and he respected her thoroughness and application to the task in hand. She could obviously follow orders and handle herself in a crisis and probably in a fight.

Ellie on the surface seemed capable and bubbly. Would she be as creative as Owen if it was a matter of life and death?

Aidan obviously a bit of a joker and flirt. All systems seem to be working well so Jack assumed he knew his stuff. Local knowledge will be useful especially as he'll know local people. Ianto needed some friends other than him as long as they didn't judge him. Ianto hadn't really faced homophobia in its raw state and rugby players!

Gwen looked wonderful. Now she was a mother and wife and any feelings Jack had towards her were gone. He listened to her go through the information carefully, involving the rest in discussion. She had really built this team.

'So let's see what we've got on these creatures. Ellie can you give us the latest?'

Ellie got up and went to the screen. Various data appeared and she explained.

'All the animals so far have contained the same traces of rift energy which suggests that they have been transformed using something that has come through the rift. The size of the animals is growing which suggests that there may have been successes with other examples and they are building up the size of the animals through experimentation. These few that we have collected drowned so their gills weren't working and the tide must have pulled them out of the reach of wherever they are testing them. Trouble is there are many coves around here. We know that they are using blowfish DNA to make the gills but blowfish often aren't stable. They are really just party animals and will take any drugs they can find. They also have no social controls and are complete sociopaths; for them it's all about having fun. This could affect any creature they successfully produce.'

'Any theories what their aim is?' Gwen asked.

'I would guess that they are building up to create humans with gills that can breathe under water. Imagine a human that has these powers and no worries about killing things for fun'

'Johnson what are the security issues here?'

'We are checking along the coastline and keeping an eye out for any reports of strange creatures in the Channel. There have been a few more recently. Someone reported seeing a chimp swimming off Steep Holm. Obviously I have the same concerns as Ellie if producing humans is their plan they could change the face of warfare or terrorism. People could get into countries much more easily and hide more easily. We also don't know what the long term effect of using the blowfish DNA could be. We have no idea how long they live or how they reproduce. They are likely to have a young male as those tend to be the ones that sneak through the rift to play.'

'Thanks Johnson. Anything to add Aidan?

'I've set up a tracking programme to try to work out the tidal patterns on the days we found the creatures washed up to try to give us a general idea of where these creatures entered the channel. We only have a few but I think I've pinned it down to a five mile piece of coastline between the Point and Sully Island but to be honest I'm not really sure. There's not much in the way of buildings along that bit but there are a few big houses that might be of interest and could be used as a cover for something else. I think we should find out who owns them. I'll run a check immediately and let you know.'

'Jack, Ianto any thoughts after what you've seen and heard.'

'I agree with everything you've put together. We need to keep checking the news and if Aidan does a check for who owns the land along the coast that will help. Ianto and I can check anything out with anyone else who wants to come with us. I'm assuming you Johnson. I don't know who else does the mission thing.'

'We all have for various reasons although not me for the moment' said Gwen. Perhaps I should fill you in on their additional talents.'

Johnson, Ellie and Aidan all smiled.

'All of them are martial arts experts at least to black belt in varying specialisms. All have training in weapons including guns and swords. Aidan even represents Wales in fencing. Ellie was a medic in UNIT before she came to us so has had military strategy training as has Johnson. She's also a champion chess player and an expert on haematology.'

'Oh good' said Ianto 'someone to play against. How's your scrabble?'

'That's just a few of the things that this team can offer.'

Ianto wondered what his specialism would be described as. Coffee making, organisation, archive control and the history of Torchwood. Which would he chose to do on Mastermind? He realised his diary would now be eighteen months out of date. He'd have to do something about that. At least he had field experience otherwise they'd leave him here again and he didn't want that to happen.

'Sounds impressive but I'll wait to see you all in action. The proof is in the pudding so to speak.' Ianto was sure there was an innuendo in there but he couldn't put his finger on it. Mind you their stopwatch joke was lost on everyone else.

'So' said Gwen 'let's find out who owns that land and we'll go out tonight.

Something bleeped on Aidan's belt.

'Weevil alert' he said 'now the rift has moved they've got into the local area. It's somewhere in the wooded bit by Thomas Coaches on Cardiff Road.

'Fancy a bit of weevil hunting Ianto?'

'As long as we get the SUV' he replied

'That OK with everyone?'

'Mind if I tag along Captain?' asked Johnson 'as we've some new spray to try out. Ellie has adapted Dr Harper's version so it lasts longer and works more quickly.'

'Great let's see if we can catch it before it does any damage. Have the police sorted a dangerous dog alert for the area?'

'Yes' replied Aidan 'that was Jase on the phone then.'

'Jase?' asked Jack.

'Yes I play rugby with him, DS Jason Thomas. He's our contact and keeps us informed. He'll be waiting for you. You'll like him Jack. He's tall, dark and handsome, plays full back.'

'Stop it' said Jack sounding for all the world like the Doctor anytime he spoke to anyone.

'Get going then. Ianto pick up a weapon from the magazine rack. Johnson will show you where. I assume you have your Webley Jack' said Gwen.

All three left via the exit in the autopsy room. Gwen thought 'did Ianto really skip out then?'


	10. Chapter 10

Just to help the story along – not only blowfish but weevils. What are they making?

Weevils! – Chapter 10

They took about ten minutes to get to the meeting point and could see the police van there already. Ianto parked the SUV and they got out. Back to old times as he and Johnson walked either side of Jack whose coat was flowing in the breeze. A plain clothes officer came towards them.

'Aidan was right' thought Jack 'tall, dark and handsome and another time and place but not now.'

'Captain Jack Harkness' he said reaching out his hand. The hand that took it had a firm grip.

'DS Jason Thomas, we've cornered them in the wooded bit over there.'

'Agents Jones and Johnson are with me. Have you got the stuff?'

'All ready Jack' they replied

As they spoke a Land Rover mounted the pavement and ran over the empty patch of land towards the woods. They couldn't see what happened but shots rang out.

'Move' yelled Jack but the others were already running guns in hand. As they got there the car emerged again and sped away. They all fired at the tyres but the bullets seemed to bounce off.

'What the hell' said Johnson looking at her gun and then back at the car. 'Did anyone get the registration number? Jack continued to yell

'I've got it' replied Ianto. 'I'll get Aidan to run a trace ASAP.'

Then they heard screaming and ran straight into the woods. One policeman was down on the ground. The other looked on not knowing what to do. The weevil was chewing at his neck as he lay there screaming.

'Net' yelled Jack still running towards the creature. Ianto grabbed one corner as Johnson and he threw it over the weevil and pulled it back. Johnson pulled the spray out of her pocket and caught the weevil full in the face. As it went down Ianto plunged in the hypodermic and the weevil collapsed. Jack shoved the bag over the weevil's head and then they turned to the policeman. DS Thomas appeared.

'I've sent for an ambulance. Have you got the pills I'll need?'

'Pills?' replied Jack.

'Retcon pills if we give them now they'll just remember it was a vicious pair of dogs not weevils. Don't worry only I know about them. It's just easier if I know'

Johnson handed him a pair of pills. He told the police to swallow them for the shock. Both passed out. They would wake in a few minutes and remember what the first person told them. DS Thomas got in the ambulance with them. He would speak to them first when they woke up.

It was then Ianto said 'did he say pair of dogs? Does that mean that there were two of them and that Land Rover took the other? Bloody hell Jack what's going on here?'

Jack turned to Johnson 'has this happened before?'

'We're not sure. After the 456 the rift was sort of abandoned for a while until it settled down again here and we were able to assume control but we know stuff came through and there was weevil activity so perhaps some were taken then. We just don't know.'

'What could they be using weevils for and is it the same lot with the experiments using blowfish?' Jack wondered out loud. 'We need to get back to the Hub with this one and then run by Ellie the idea of mixing blowfish and weevil DNA with human and what the hell that could produce.'

'I'm guessing nothing you'd want to go out on a date with' said Ianto.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a linking the story chapter

Making plans - Chapter 11

Back at the Hub Aidan had produced a list of the people and organisations that were along that stretch of coast. There were a few big houses showing on Google maps which had access to the sea and could be used but they'd have to check them all out. He'd also checked out the car reg number and drawn a blank.

Meanwhile Ellie was running some projections on what a combination of human, blowfish and weevil DNA could produce but it would depend on so many variables.

Jack, Ianto and Johnson appeared through the lower entrance. Jack had the weevil over his shoulder and followed Johnson down to the holding cells. There were two other weevils there. Jack put this one into a cell.

'I see you've a much bigger place down here now. Anything interesting?'

'We've had a few things sneak through and then there were the sailors that appeared on a banana boat at the Docks.'

Jack looked puzzled.

'Well there were fifteen of them and they were in nineteenth century dress. They said they'd been on the Mary Celeste so that sorted out the mystery of what had happened. We couldn't send them back so we gave them something Ellie came up with and now they're all either in the Royal or Merchant Navy. We keep an eye on them and they seem to be doing fine'

'All those sailors Jack.' Gwen had appeared. 'What a shame you missed them. We've put some more information together. Come up you three and we'll go through what we've got.'

Aidan went through the list of who owned the land. Couple of interesting ones. There are a few big houses. One house is owned by a millionaire money man but he's not there very often. Another is owned by John and Rose Smith; they are retired. He was big in the oil industry and there is this complex which is owned by Gideon Clements of Clements Chemicals. I can set up some surveillance stuff tonight, basic cameras and microphones. You up for that Johnson?'

'Yes no problem if I can get back home for a bit this afternoon. What time?'

'What about early hours tomorrow about 2am and then I'll have sorted all the equipment and hopefully there won't be anyone about. Do you want to join us Jack, Ianto?'

'I've got something I want to do' said Jack without giving any further explanation but Ianto is free tonight.'

'I am?' questioned Ianto.

'Great' said Aidan. 'Fancy a drink out with the boys tonight at the Rugby Club? I'll give you directions. Better off coming back here and then going up the link road to Port Road and along. Not hard to find as we're just down from the high school. Oh tell you what I'll pick you up from here at about 7?'

Ianto looked at Jack as he hadn't said he was going anywhere. Jack just shrugged his shoulders so Ianto said 'OK sounds interesting. It's been a while since I went out on the lash. Make a nice change to get out of the suit. Don't worry Gwen I'll keep him sober enough to bring me back here and go out later.'

Gwen was looking a bit annoyed as they had strayed off the task in hand. Jack looked at her and thought no more carefree Gwen now she's wife, mother and leader. She'd changed and he was trying not to. Some days it was hard to pretend. Having Ianto helped but there was one person he had to see and that was what he planned to do tonight.

Ellie was sitting, waiting patiently.

'Ellie have you got any idea what this combination of DNA could lead to?' asked Gwen.

'I'm going to run so more tests and ideas as we do have samples of all to see what happens. I'll know a bit more when the tests have finished but I don't think it'll be anything you'd want to take out on a date.'

Ianto laughed. 'I did that line earlier.'

'OK everyone do what you've got to do. Make sure you have your mobiles switched on as we're likely to be busy. Oh by the way I've let Idris go back to work for the Council. I haven't thought what we're going to do about the office. I'll think about it another time.'

'I'll be back sometime later' Ianto said 'I can stay then. I noticed some rooms behind the offices I can stay there. Jack?'

'I'm not sure if I'll be here but probably sometime. Can't say when though.'

Ellie added 'I'll be here as well I prefer working at night, less interruptions.'

Gwen thought 'nothing changes, just like we were. At least Johnson has a life and Aidan has friends. I worry about Ellie though. I know she has a boyfriend, Mitchell, who works in a hospital in Bristol but she hardly gets to see him. I should talk to her more.'

Speaking out loud she said, 'OK everyone I'll be leaving about 5 and back tomorrow early no doubt as Gareth is teething. By the way you're all invited to the naming ceremony on Sunday.'


	12. Chapter 12

Those hoping for a simple Jack/Ianto reunion story might want to give up here. Ianto meets Iestyn for the first time and his world view shifts. I can only blame the nanogenes for now. We find out more about the mysterious Iestyn later on.

Meeting Iestyn - Chapter 12

This was to be the first time Ianto and Jack had spent any time apart since Ianto had been revived. He felt odd as he looked through his wardrobe for something to wear. Finally he decided on black jeans, white shirt and a black waistcoat worn open from one of his suits. He was looking in the mirror when he felt Jack come up behind him and cup one buttock in each hand. Jack kissed the back of his neck.

'You look hot' said Jack turning him around and kissing him. Ianto hoped he'd push him down on the bed there and then but Jack just said

'Now behave yourself tonight as you're supposed to be keeping an eye on Aidan. Are you going to tell them about us?'

'Don't know unless it comes up in conversation. I guess Aidan might have said something but I don't know what his cover story is. I'll play it by ear, Jack. Where are you going?'

'Not now Ianto. I will tell you but you know me, places to go and people to see. Do you want a lift to the office?'

'Yes are we off now?'

I'm ready when you are.'

They left. Jack had borrowed the BMW again and dropped Jack off at the office. He had a key and waved to Jack as he let himself in. The carriage was there and in a few minutes he was at the Hub. Aidan was there waiting for him. Ianto was glad he'd changed as Aidan was dressed in jeans too.

'Looking good Ianto Jones. I've told the lads that you work with me in the IT department of my firm in Cardiff. It's a new firm called CMF Chemicals. We have an office as cover which is a real firm and our names are on the books as working there. Ready to go? The car is out the back. Think you'll like it'

'Ready when you are.'

Ianto walked outside to find that Aidan drove his own Jeep.

'Get in. I expect half of them will have started without us. That lot could drink for Wales and I can't drink tonight so keep an eye on them as they're not above spiking a drink. I'll tell them that I'm on early shift tomorrow waiting for some Far Eastern info tech to come in. OK off we go.'

At that very moment Jack was sat outside his daughter's house. He just wanted to see if she was there. He guessed she wouldn't speak to him. He felt a bit odd as he pointed the lenses at the window and hoped no-one would report him. The blacked out windows of the BMW helped with that. Just then Alice came to the door with some rubbish which she put in the large bin at the side. 'She looks well' Jack thought 'but she's lost weight.' Jack thought briefly about her mother. Their relationship had been a mistake. He'd never learn not to get involved with fellow members of Torchwood. Tears formed in his eyes. Alice was his daughter and she hated him. He would never forget that look on her face and she was right. She would never understand that he had to use Steven to save the rest. It was just one of many terrible decisions he'd made over the years but for the first time this was his flesh and blood as well. With Ianto and then Steven his heart had broken and only the Doctor had managed to put him together again and now he had Ianto but what did Alice have? She couldn't get Steven back. He hoped she'd had someone to help her get through. He sat there for hours hoping to get another view of Alice but she didn't appear in the front room. Jack didn't want to go spying around the back. He'd come back in the morning when she was likely to be going to work. He was just starting the car when the door opened. It was midnight and Jack got a huge shock when he saw Johnson leaving the house and opening the garage door. Alice followed her into the garage did a quick look round and then kissed Johnson before she got in the car.

'That wasn't just a friendly kiss' he thought. 'Since when has Alice been interested in women? He'd guessed that about Johnson but Alice. He had no problem with their relationship; after all he'd slept with allsorts, literally, but he felt strangely betrayed by the others. Gwen must know about this and she'd said nothing. He could understand Johnson saying nothing. He wondered if she'd told Alice about his return. Alice hadn't made any contact so where did he stand? He wasn't ready to confront Johnson yet but he wanted to find out more about them. He drove to the Hub entrance in Barry and waited for Johnson and Aidan to leave. Ianto must be there by now. He didn't know what he was going to say to him.

Ianto at that moment also didn't know what he was going to say to Jack as he'd also had a more interesting evening than he was expecting.

They'd arrived at the rugby club. Ianto let Aidan walk in before him. Aidan waved to a group of young men in the corner. They were watching a video showing great Welsh tries and obviously arguing about it. There were about half a dozen there and Ianto swallowed a bit.

'Have you told them about me and Jack? he asked quietly.

'No' said Aiden. 'That's up to you. I'll not say you won't get any ribbing about it but I think they'll be cool. Might be different if you were in a scrum with them though.'

Aidan laughed and punched him in the arm.

'What you having?'

'Beer' replied Ianto. 'Doesn't matter what sort.'

Aidan ordered after shouting over to the rest to ask what they wanted. He carried a tray over and he and Ianto sat down.

'This is Ianto Jones' said Aiden introducing him. 'He works with me but don't ask him about it because like me he finds it boring. These idiots are Charlie, winger, John, fly half, Wes, our other winger – never try to catch him, he's fast and these three are the front row, Huw, Gerry and Daz.' The last three were built like barn doors and had huge necks.

'And this handsome bastard who's just walked through the door is Iestyn, our number 4 lock.'

Ianto looked up. Iestyn was at least 6 foot 4 with square shoulders. He had short blond hair and blue eyes behind glasses. He was wearing a three piece suit and tie and running his hand through his hair. Ianto suddenly felt like he couldn't take his eyes off him.

'Bloody hell did I miss a round. Couldn't get out of work until I finished the audit as they're in tomorrow hence the suit.' He began to undo his tie, took off his jacket and undid his waistcoat.

Aiden said 'usual is it and this is Ianto Jones.'

'Someone else with parents who love their Welsh names as well. Good to know I'm not the only one who sounds like they should be in _How Green was my Valley.'_

He held out his hand to Ianto who shook it. 'Strong grip' he thought.

'Do you play or has he just dragged you out to torture you with rugby stories?'

'I've been abroad for a while and I'm just getting back into the swing of things. I live in Cardiff but work with Aiden.'

'And he brought you to Barry Rugby Club for a night out with this lot. I'm sure we could do better than that. Aidan what about a night out in Cardiff this weekend. We could hit the clubs.'

'Don't know it depends on work. You know what it's like. We have a game on Saturday but we might be able to go out after.

'Up for it Ianto?' asked Iestyn

'Possibly' he found himself saying but what about Jack he thought.

'Good no woman to tell you what to do with your time then?' Iestyn asked. Ianto wondered whether he really had a twinkle in his eye when he said that. He certainly looked as if he had and it looked as if it was being aimed at him.

The evening continued with much discussion about rugby and much drinking. It had been some time since Ianto had drunk so much beer. Jack's tastes ran to champagne and he had some interesting uses for it since watching _My Beautiful Laundrette. _Aidan kept to the mineral water despite the names he was called.

'Got to go for a slash' said Ianto finding it so easy to slip into the vernacular of his childhood with the lads.

'Over there behind the bar' said Aiden.

Ianto got up rather unsteadily and went in the gents. He was just unzipping his fly at the urinal when he was joined by Iestyn. Funny this communal peeing. Always a temptation to compare. Iestyn towered over him by a good few inches. He never knew what to say on these occasions but he noticed Iestyn looking over. Both zipped up their flies at the same time and went to the sink to wash their hands. Still looking down Ianto heard Iestyn say

'I think you could be interesting Ianto Jones.'

Ianto knew he should leave but he didn't. His feet felt rooted to the spot.

'In what way? he asked, looking up at Iestyn.

Iestyn looked around quickly and then leant down and kissed Ianto. His hands ran up Ianto's back. Ianto found himself responding and then broke off.

'Am I wrong then? Iestyn asked.

'No you're not exactly wrong but there is someone else' Ianto found himself saying.

'Do you love him?'

'Yes but its complicated.'

'Married is he, typical.'

'No he's just different.'

'Sounds mysterious, said Iestyn. 'Does he love you?'

'I don't know. I hope so.' Then to himself he added 'I don't know why I'm having this conversation with someone I've only just met. What is going on with my head and why did I let him kiss me? I'm happy with Jack aren't I?'

Out loud he said 'we'd better move or they'll talk about why we've been so long.'

'This conversation isn't over Ianto Jones, not for me.'

They left the gents together and faced the inevitable comments.

Aidan looked at him and said 'sorry lads we've got to go. We're in early this morning to get there for the Far Eastern markets.'

They got in the car. Ianto had sobered up considerably since that conversation with Iestyn. Aidan turned to him and said 'something happened in the toilets didn't it. I could see it all over your face. Sorry I should have warned you about Iestyn. He likes to try it on.'

'Is he gay?'

'I don't know. He's had girlfriends but his private life is a bit of a mystery. He did try it on then.'

'Yes he did and I've had too much to drink.' He turned to look at Aidan and said 'Aidan I need a friend. I've only got Jack and all the lads I knew at school well I didn't really like them anyway. Can I talk to you without you judging me? It's really important that I can talk to someone. Sorry that sounded a bit pathetic I know.'

'Ianto I have loads of friends but no-one I'd really talk to except maybe Jase who wasn't there tonight but I've known him all my life. I couldn't care less about who you shag. My brother's gay so I'm used to his boyfriends. Ianto how do you really feel about Jack? That relationship must be hard enough without you having been well dead until recently. You haven't had time to get used to that really. And I've no idea how I can just say that except I've seen such a lot since doing this job'

Ianto didn't really need to think much before he answered.

'I love him. I know I love him but he's the only man I've ever had any feelings about in that way. He's handsome; he cared for me through a difficult time when my girlfriend Lisa died. I know Jack flirts with everyone but he has this power; it's incredible what he can do to you.'

'I can live without the details' advised Aidan.

'Sorry I thought that it was just him but tonight I let Iestyn kiss me and I enjoyed it. I'm confused and I've had too much to drink and now I've got to go and face Jack.'

'Do you think that he's always been faithful to you?'

'No, I know he hasn't. When we were first together Owen our medic called me his part time shag and he was right. A man like him who's lived so many lifetimes has had so many lovers of both sexes, not to mention the odd alien encounters. I don't know if I could hold on to him forever and he's never said I love you straight out. Sorry you don't need this and you've a long night ahead.'

'It's OK but we'd better get back or Johnson will be pacing the floor and she's not one to cross. I don't mind you needing someone to talk to Ianto. We all do sometimes. I'll not guarantee that I'm a Good Samaritan but I'm a pretty good listener and you never know when I'll need someone should I find a woman brave enough to take me on. '

Aidan put the jeep into gear and set off. They arrived back at the Hub. Aiden went in and found Johnson pacing.

'Sorry' he said 'his fault. I'll just grab the stuff and then we can be off.'

'Is Jack here? Ianto asked

'Yes he came in and went straight into his office. He hasn't come out since.' Johnson answered.

'Better go and see how he is then. Be careful out there. Jack and I will be here if you need us.'

He walked into the office and went up to Jack who was sat in front of the monitor. Jack looked up. 'Good night?' he asked. Ianto kissed him and replied 'I hope it will be.'

'Have you been drinking Ianto Jones?'

'Yup, they should be OK for a while and you've got a room back there and no one is making beans.'

Jack smiled that devastating smile of his and let Ianto lead him towards the bedroom that was one of a few situated behind the offices. There were five of them there made in case of emergencies or if the Hub was sealed. They shut to door and both forgot that Ellie was still in the building. She heard the door shut but wasn't bothered because Ellie had problems of her own.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter has a bit of action stuff. I always find this the most difficult part of a story but my friends said I needed more and also to give everyone a storyline. It also sees Ianto find out what happened on Day 5

Setting scenes - Chapter 13

Aidan had never really conversed with Johnson so he sat there and checked through the equipment as Johnson drove through the dark quiet lanes. They passed the lane leading to Sully Island and continued until they got to the drive of the first house. For each one they'd have to carry the stuff to the gate and walk in from there. The joy of Google maps was that Aidan had already been able to work out where he was going to place the camera and microphones. The first house was usually empty all the time so he placed the camera near the main gate and the remote microphones outside the window. He was able to disable the heat scanners easily to get near and there were no guards. There was a car on the drive so he assumed a caretaker was there. Johnson covered his back.

'Finished' he said 'on to the next one.'

The next one was not going to be so easy. This one was occupied by the retired couple. Hopefully they were innocent of any wrong doing but luckily there were trees around to cover their movements. Again they had to walk the stuff to the gate. They could see the large house from there. One upstairs light was on which Aidan assumed was the landing. Perhaps they were afraid of the dark. There were security lights. Aidan got out his PDA and keyed in some data. Johnson looked out, gun in hand checking in every direction. Aidan disabled the lights and the security system easily. He had information on every commercial system available and most used by the likes of MI5 and MI6.

'Not very complex' he said 'and easy to override. Sitting ducks to any competent burglar.'

'Let's get in and get out' said Johnson.

Aidan positioned cameras at the main gate and looking straight into the front room. For a big house the drive was surprisingly small. He wired up the windows with microphones. He had one dodgy moment when the lights went on; it looked like someone was raiding the kitchen. But it only took ten minutes and they were out of there again running towards the car.

'I think this next one may be different. Gideon Clements used to run the firm I worked for which will make it easier as I know the security systems inside out.'

They had to park a long way back and this time walk for a good two miles along the coast to approach from the rear. The front was too heavily protected but the back against the coast was the weak point. They scrambled up the cliff. Aidan could see guards patrolling the site.

'Are you ready Johnson?' She crept up behind each of them and stunned them.

'They'll know that someone was here so you'd better hide these things well.'

'Don't worry I know my stuff' Aidan replied. 'These babies give off currents that deflect attention and confuse signals.' He set up cameras in a few different places around the courtyard and microphones on the main building and on the shed. They both noticed the swimming pool through the glass building. Aidan nodded towards it. It was at least twenty five metres in length. There were lots of outbuildings but no windows except in the main house. The main house itself was more like a complex. It was very modern and built on different levels. Clements had made a fortune when he sold the company and obviously designed this himself. The courtyard at the back had raised flower beds and fountains. You could see the sea through the gaps but the real views were from the landscaped section behind the glass covered pool. Aidan wished he could get inside but these microphones had a great range and were impossible to find using standard scanning equipment. You needed something really sophisticated to find them and he hoped that at least they wouldn't have these immediately which would give them time to get some information.

'We need to move as they're going to wake up soon' said Johnson still checking in every direction 'and then they are going to scan the place. I hope your stuff works.'

'It'll work. I guarantee it.'

'Time to move.' Johnson caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

'Damn' she whispered 'trouble.' She pointed at the gap between buildings. Two men in white coats were deep in conversation as they walked across the courtyard. They'd dragged the guards out of sight so they wouldn't be noticed but this was delaying them and the guards would soon wake up.

'We need to get out of here. Have you got your gun ready just in case?'

'Not stupid Johnson. I know what I'm doing.'

'Follow me and keep your head down. I'll shoot if necessary.'

They crawled carefully around the various small structures in the yard and then around the big shed. Just as they got to the boundary which they'd been able to lock out they heard the alarm sound.

'Shit' shouted Johnson 'get down the cliff as quick as you can. I'll follow. Hopefully they won't look here first.'

Aidan moved quickly down the path followed by Johnson. Both could run a marathon in around two hours forty and both had speed. They could see the lights shining behind them as they ran along the coast. Ten minutes later they got to the SUV and set off quickly. Some shots were fired but missed. Johnson got them out of there as soon as possible.

'Check behind. Are we being followed?'

Johnson drove using ultra violet lights to stop them being seen.

'Can't see anything. Are we there yet?

'Nearly, once we're on the main road we should be OK. It's just here.'

'I can see a light behind us in the distance.'

'It won't catch us. We're on the main road. Let's go.'

They broke the speed limits on every street. If they were picked up by cameras the police knew not to bother. They didn't go straight back to the Hub but detoured via the Link Road into the outskirts of Cardiff and then doubled back to check they weren't being followed. It seemed to be alright so they returned to find out if any information was being transmitted.

Johnson parked the car; they jumped out and headed for Aidan's section in the Hub. The lights were on in Ellie's section. They'd let her know they were back.

'I'll check out who's here. Johnson put a finger to her comm. 'Ellie, Jack, Ianto come in if you're here. Aidan and I have just got back and we're checking out what works. We had a bit of trouble but we're OK.'

'I'm here; a bit busy at the moment' said Ellie 'I'll be up later.'

'Jack here, Ianto and I will be down now.'

By the time they were assembled Aidan had the pictures running from all three sites. There was frantic activity at the complex owned by Gideon Clements. They could hear shouting and see the guards. Then Clements appeared. He was about fifty and fairly short, comfortably built and looking slightly worried. As he was dressed in pyjamas and dressing gown he didn't really look like a bio molecular genius.

'Sound is a bit indistinct' noted Jack.

'Yes I need to fine tune that but the cameras are working fine in all three places. If I had to take a bet I'd say that this is where we need to look. They have a pool and access to the sea. There were guards. This will keep recording. I suggest we do that and have a look later. Would anyone mind if I get some sleep. I'm knackered.'

'Get off if you want Aidan. I'm sure you've got better places to be Johnson.'

Jack looked directly at her and Johnson had the horrible feeling that he knew but how?

'I'll just kip in one of the bedrooms if you don't mind.' Aidan went upstairs. As he passed the first one he noticed that one of the beds had been used recently. So Ianto had been with Jack tonight after what had happened. He'd talk to him later but now he was tired.

'Ianto I'm just going to pop out for an hour.' Jack knew that he needed to move now to get to Alice's to see her this morning.

'OK I'll keep and eye on things and see what Ellie's up to. I haven't had much time to talk to her yet.

Ellie was on the phone when he got down there.

''Yes Mitch I'm fine and I'll see you tonight. Are you coming here? I'll meet you in the Plass at seven. Bye, I love you too.'

She turned to see Ianto standing there with a cup of coffee.

'Thought you might want this. Have you been up all night?'

'I don't need much sleep.' Ellie replied.

'Meeting up with the boyfriend then tonight? What does he do?'

'He works at Bristol Infirmary which is where we met. How are you feeling Ianto? I could do with running a full medical on you. After all you were dead for eighteen months and we've no idea what these nanogenes will do long term. How are you fixed for tomorrow? I can take some blood now if you want. When did you eat last?

Ianto smiled wondering what counts as food. He also noticed that Ellie had changed the subject away from her boyfriend pretty quickly.

'I think Jack had a curry delivered to the office late last night but I was a bit drunk and I'm a bit vague about it so I don't think you'd better start now. Tomorrow will do.'

As they talked Gwen came in carrying breakfast supplies.

'Down here' shouted Ianto. Johnson and Jack are out and Aidan's gone to get some sleep.'

'Everything go OK last night?' Gwen asked

'Yes a few problems but they dealt with them. Aidan's got everything working. His favourite is the Clements place as they've got guards and a pool but time will tell.'

'I've done some projections on the combination of DNA you talked about which I can present this morning when you're ready. I'm also out tonight if that's OK'

'Fine with me' said Gwen. 'Are we expecting everyone back?'

'Yes around ten. Jack said he'd be back by then and no I don't know what he's up to. You know Jack.'

'Fine. I'll give Johnson a ring to check in with her. Did you have a fun night out with Aidan and without Jack?'

'It was interesting and Jack was here when I came back so we…….'

'I don't need anymore. OK do what you have to do everyone and we'll meet at ten.'

Gwen turned and almost marched to her office. Ianto decided to tidy up the room he and Jack had occupied and wondered if the place had a utility room with a washing machine. He followed Gwen into the boardroom.

'You look a bit tired Gwen is the baby keeping you up? You know Jack and I will baby sit if you want to get out especially if we are going to be God fathers. I'm really thrilled about that you know and about you calling him Ianto. How's Rhys? I'll see him on Sunday. Can I bring Rhi and Johnny and the kids as I promised to go to Sunday lunch and now I can't do that?'

'Rhys is great and has taken to being a father like a duck to water. We have to juggle things a bit but having more room in the new house helps.

Gwen took both his hands in hers and looked right at him.

'We really missed you Ianto. It broke Jack when you died and after what he had to do with Steven.'

'He told me to ask you what had happened. He wouldn't tell me. I know he feels guilty for taking me in there but he wouldn't have stopped me. I had to be with him no matter what. We know what being in Torchwood can mean. I've seen the bodies and few of them get to forty.'

'After you were killed Jack was taken prisoner and moved to where Alice and Steven were being kept. Dekker worked out that it was the sound that would kill the 456 using a child as focus for it. But the only child was Steven and Jack decided to use him to resonate the exact frequency. Johnson was there and told me what happened. Johnson's seen a lot in her time but Steven was taken and linked up to the machine. His body shook and he must have been in such pain. Blood came from his nose until he collapsed and died. All the time Alice was banging on the glass through the door. Jack just stood there. His face was white and tears came down his face but he didn't speak and he walked away. Alice refused to even see him and Johnson ended up taking her home and sorting everything out. Jack then disappeared for six months and did God knows what but that wasn't enough. We found his wrist strap in the ruins and got it working. He left. Rhys and I were worried that he'd meet up with Captain John and we'd never see him again. All I know is that he saw the Doctor again and decided to come back and then he found that box and brought you back.'

'Why didn't he bring back Steven?'

'Two reasons. He believed that the Chula knew what would happen and had given that box to you but also Steven had been cremated so his body couldn't be revived. I know he was pleased not to make a choice. I think he would have split the nanogenes between you and as we don't know what effect they have but that might not have worked. Have you spoken to Ellie as she will need to do a full medical work up on you soon?'

'I'm not sure how I feel about the Steven issue. Part of me is glad that Jack didn't have to make a choice and part is well I don't know how to explain. As for the other issue, well so far all bits seem to be in working order and I feel really great but I will go through stuff with Ellie tomorrow. Do you know a lot about her? She seems a bit tight-lipped.'

'I know what I need to but it's up to others to tell you. How did you get on with Aidan?'

'Good, I like him and he has some interesting friends.'

'Yes it's been useful him coming from Barry and setting up our police contact. Rugby players get everywhere. Did you tell them about Jack?'

'Not exactly. Anyway what I meant to ask was is there somewhere in these tunnels with a washing machine?'

'Gwen looked puzzled and then the light dawned and she smirked.

'Down two flights and the door is labelled. Lucky you, Rhys and I don't have the energy these days.'

Ianto smiled 'I think a bit of Jack is rubbing off on me. Dying has made me more determined to live every minute.'

Then as Gwen was crying with laughter he realised what he'd said and collapsed too. Gwen hugged him and said 'I missed you so much and we'll take you up on that offer of baby sitting whenever you want but I can guess who'll have to change the nappies. I'd advise not wearing a suit!'


	14. Chapter 14

Another linking episode and Jack and Johnson talk.

Minds elsewhere - Chapter 14 (Friday)

All of them had gathered in the boardroom by ten. Gwen brought in the coffee and biscuits and put them down on the table. Ianto looked up surprised.

'Who do you think made it while you were away?'

'Don't you mean dead?'

'Ianto you know what I mean.'

Jack said nothing. In fact he'd said nothing since he arrived and he hadn't engaged in much eye contact except with Ianto who mouthed 'are you OK?' at him. To which he had made a so-so gesture with his hand. Ianto wondered where he'd been last night and this morning. He'd ask him later. But would Jack tell him?

Johnson was also tight lipped. Jack kept looking over to her but avoiding her eye. She thought she'd seen a BMW outside this morning and last night. Alice had been OK with her but was adamant that she didn't want to see Jack. How would Jack feel about her and Alice having a relationship? Well he shouldn't suffer from homophobia at least she was sure of that.

Ellie was waiting to tell what she'd found out but her mind was elsewhere as she was meeting Mitchell tonight.

Aidan had got some sleep and checked on the monitors. The pictures were fairly uneventful but they'd picked up some strange growling at target 3. Could be a weevil but he couldn't be certain. He'd also had a call from Iestyn about going out on Saturday night after the match. Iestyn had particularly asked if Ianto would be going. Aidan would see what Ianto said. He was a big boy and could make up his own mind. He also knew that Jase was off duty on Saturday and he would be glad to talk to him about Iestyn.

Gwen and Ianto had their own thoughts. Gwen was worried about organising the do on Sunday. Rhys' mother would be there and she'd wanted the baby christened but as she and Rhys weren't religious so they'd decided on this new ceremony they'd read about; a sort of official welcome into the world. The big question was would Alice come with Johnson and, of course, with Jack there.

Ianto had a whole lot of thoughts going through his head, Jack and how he felt about him, Iestyn and whether he'd go out on Saturday night.

Strangely none of them was really concerned about the possible appearance of a creature with human, blowfish and weevil DNA at least not until they'd seen it.

'OK Ellie what have you got?' asked Gwen

'The picture on the screen is the computer's idea of what this creature could look like. The figure was basically human in shape. There were gills on each side of the neck with the possibility of some sort of dorsal fin along the back and webbed feet and hands. The shape of the head was more weevil and body size showed increased musculature.

'I'm not sure of the exact dimensions of this creature. It would depend on the size of the human they'd used. Most swimmers are taller and more muscled than the average so the creature is likely to be larger than average. It would have great physical power and have a great capacity for violence which it would probably enjoy. I don't know whether the human part would make it controllable and likely to take orders. I think this is more likely because the blowfish and weevil DNA is being introduced to the human body. I think we need to check if any swimmers have disappeared recently because if they have I would imagine that the weevil that was taken yesterday was just to get some more samples. We don't know how many of each creature they have.'

'Thanks Ellie. Aidan can you check through missing persons with DS Thomas and then spread out across the country.'

'Sure and I'll keep an eye on the feed as well. Perhaps Ianto could help me.'

'I'll check through the stuff we've seen already to see if it helps plan strategy if we have to got to go in there,' said Johnson

'I'd be interested in that as well' added Jack. 'Time I got out in the field again.'

Gwen said 'fine everyone sorted. I've got to make some phone calls about Sunday. Hope that's OK with everyone and I hope you'll all be there. Jack, Ianto I need to go through your roles some time. And by the way Rhys' mother will be there so no cracks about monsters. Remember none of them can remember the wedding at all'

Ellie, Aidan and Johnson looked puzzled at the reference.

'Great wedding' said Ianto 'we spent most of the day chasing a shape shifting alien who's mate had got Gwen pregnant and the evening trying to tidy up.'

'Ah but you were such a lovely wedding fairy, Ianto.' Ianto blushed and Jack sniggered as Gwen tickled Ianto under the chin.

'Right off you go. I've got to sort out a cake.' Gwen ordered smiling and then going into her office across the landing.

Aidan and Ianto moved off to Aidan's station but Jack stayed where he was and asked Johnson to stay sat down. Jack got up and shut the door. Gwen saw this from her office and wasn't sure what to do. Johnson was a big girl who could handle herself. She switched on the microphone that was placed in the boardroom so that she could hear; intrusive but best to be prepared to step in if she needed to.

Johnson said nothing and waited for Jack to start the conversation.

'I saw you last night and this morning.'

'I thought it might be you. I saw the car last night as I left but it was only when it was there this morning that I realised it actually was you.'

'You and Alice are together then. I don't care about that as long as she's happy. Is she happy?'

'She's better than she was. She still has nightmares but not as often as she did. She knows about Ianto and she feels guilty now that she had Steven cremated. It was what he wanted and she didn't want Torchwood to have anything to do with his body. She doesn't want to see you Jack. I'm not saying that this will be forever but you need to understand that it might be. You can't redeem yourself with her. She blames you for killing her son and your grandson. I know why you did it. She does as well but this was her son and she'd have sacrificed one child in ten to keep her own. She'd have waited for you to find someone else's child and it's this knowledge that she has most trouble with.'

'She doesn't blame you then as you didn't stop me.'

'Sometimes she does but she knows that I was doing what I thought was right and that Steven meant no more to me than any other child.'

'How did you get together? You do love her don't you? I need to know that you will take care of her because I can't. I don't know much about you Johnson except that you are tenacious and follow orders.'

'I helped her after Steven died. I took her home and sorted the funeral with her and stayed with her. She needed someone and I became that someone. My partner had been killed a year before. I didn't expect anything from her but yes I love her and I hope she loves me. She says she does and it's good Jack. As far as we can be with what we've been through we're happy. She knows I work for Torchwood but not for you. Are you going to try to take over from Gwen? She's good and organised.'

'So she should be trained by me. But no I'm just a part of a team at the moment. I'll have to see. Please tell Alice I'll respect her view but I do want to see her. I know I can't explain what I did. I just need to see her.'

'I'll tell her Jack but I think it's going to be some time. I hope that's good enough for you. Shall we run the tape and decide any strategies we need. I'll make the notes.'

'Fine Johnson. By the way do you have a first name?'

'Yes but not at work so please don't use it here. It's Jenny, Jenny Johnson.'

They sat and looked at the feed coming through and made notes and suggestions about what they saw. Gwen turned off the microphones and breathed a sigh of relief and got on with her phone calls.

'How are you now Ianto? I saw that you spent the night here with Jack. Iestyn was asking about going out in town on Saturday night. He particularly asked about you. This time Jase will be going as well. He's got a level head. I think I'm going to do some digging about Iestyn as well. He's not local and sort of appeared about five years ago. Sorry I'm babbling a bit. Still a bit tired.'

'Saturday I don't know. I think I've got to be able to test my feelings for Jack but I don't know. Let's just get on with this search. I'll check the missing persons in England and you do the local calls and Wales.'

They both began to go through the data that appeared on the screens. Jase said he'd get back to Aidan with the information he needed as soon as possible and confirmed he could go out on Saturday as he was off duty unless anything really strange happened.

At midday they'd all done their tasks and appeared back in the board room. Ellie asked if she could get off to have more time with Mitchell and left quickly. The rest presented the information they'd gathered and Ianto collected the sandwich order they'd made earlier. It turned out that there were five young people who'd gone missing over the last year all with the ability to swim long distances. No one had joined the dots so now Torchwood would begin to do that.


	15. Chapter 15

This is my crossover bit. We find out what Ellie's problem is. Possibly far fetched but I thought it was interesting. If you've never seen Being Human do as it is great.

Ellie's story - Chapter 15

Ellie got home as quickly as possible. Rather than go for a posh designer flat she'd bought a small terraced house in Splott. She didn't know why Gwen had found that amusing when she'd mentioned it. It took her ages to decide what to wear. She hadn't seen Mitchell for some time, years actually. They weren't strictly boyfriend and girlfriend, well at least not for the last nineteen years, but they had been back then and on and off for the previous twenty two years before that. Ellie's biography said she was thirty but in fact she was fifty nine and Mitchell was well over a hundred. The truth was that Ellie was a vampire and so was Mitchell. They'd both become very good at creating cover stories and they had met in a hospital in the morgue. Ellie was dead and Mitchell had been there when she revived as the person who'd made her a vampire had left her. Mitchell sorted her out and showed her the ropes and helped her to deal with things. He been a real killer in his time but then and now he was trying to give up the blood. He fell off the wagon and so did she. He'd phoned her after she contacted his hospital to let him know she was coming to Britain. He'd filled her in on George and Annie who he lived with; a werewolf and a ghost made unusual housemates. He'd also told her about the plans Herrick and the other vampires had had and what George had done. She was looking forward to seeing him again. She dressed in red and black. Having looked and checked in the mirror she decided she looked good. She pulled on the knee high, kitten heeled boots, grabbed her bag and stood at the door waiting for her taxi which arrived immediately. It took her as near to the Plass as possible. She saw Mitchell in the distance. He was very handsome; tall and dressed completely in black and like her wearing the dark glasses they needed during the day. Vampires had come a long way over several hundred years and weren't the creatures of horror films who could only come out at night. Mitchell had kept his hair shoulder length then and always wore the stubble. It made him attractive but scratchy. She ran towards him and he lifted her up and swung her round. He was at least nine inches taller than she was. They walked and were leaning over the rail looking over the Bay. Immediately below was the tourist entrance to the Hub but she didn't tell him that.

'You look great Ellie. How's the job and how are you doing with our little problem. I don't know how you've managed over the years and with all the training and all that temptation.'

'I'm good Mitch. The people I work with are great and I manage to get a little of what I need one way or another as we deal with all sorts of incidents and bodies. They're not my kills but they are fresh and I can often siphon off some blood to use. Not pretty but it keeps me away from doing the killing myself. How about you?'

'On the wagon again now. It's not been easy over the last few months. I got back involved with Herrick and the others but that's over now. So what is it you do with this lot? It all sounds a bit mysterious.'

'I probably shouldn't tell you this but they're called Torchwood and they deal with aliens. There's a rift in space and time that was centred on Cardiff but when the Hub was blown up it seemed to move so we're actually based a few miles away now.' She didn't want to tell him exactly where.

'Ever been tempted by the more exotic blood available?'

'Once or twice but it always tastes vile and I'm afraid of what it might do to me. I've done a few experiments here and there just for scientific purposes. As I'm usually up most of the night it gives me time for my own stuff and they don't mind.'

'Where are we going then? I fancy a curry.'

'I knew you would so I've booked us a table over there.' Ellie pointed to the Spice Merchant restaurant ahead as they walked. They spent the rest of the night talking over old times and as they went back to 1968 there were a lot of old times to talk about.

Later they took a taxi back to Ellie's house. She'd checked in with the Hub. Aidan was on duty but all was quiet he was just watching pictures from the three targets and eating pizza. He was annoyed because the sound quality wasn't as good as he'd expected.

Mitchell asked 'wine or coffee?'

'Coffee' she replied 'use the machine. Gwen showed me how they work and the coffee is great. I'm just going upstairs for a minute. Make yourself comfortable.'

Mitchell started the machine and went back into the living room. He looked around. There were lots of photos on the wall. Most people would assume that these were Ellie's grandparents but they were her parents and brothers and sister who all thought that she'd been attacked and murdered in 1968 while over in Britain for a visit. They'd covered the issue of her body by saying that she had accidentally been sent for cremation. She'd since been back to the US but she had done her training in Britain using ID created for her by the Vampire network. Ellie appeared from the kitchen having come downstairs carrying the coffee. She'd changed into a floaty dress and looked like she was still eighteen. She needed to dress older to avoid suspicion. She sat next to him on the sofa having put down the coffee.

'This is a lot nicer than our place but then I bet you earn a lot more than we do.'

'Can't complain the wages are good and it's really interesting work with interesting people. For example the day before yesterday the old boss of Torchwood turned up. He's really interesting as it turns out that he can't die.'

Mitchell's interest was now on high alert; someone immortal like they were.

'How?' he asked.

'Not sure really. Something happened in space in the future. Did I mention there's a man called the Doctor who can travel in time? You remember all the stuff in London a while back. Difficult to deny they exist now. Well Jack is from the future and was saved and made immortal some how. He's died thousands of times. When he returned he brought his boyfriend, Ianto back from the dead using these things called nanogenes. Ianto had been killed by the 456. I'm going to do some tests on Ianto tomorrow that might prove interesting.'

'I wonder what would happen if a vampire bit a man who couldn't die. Might also be interesting.'

'Don't get any ideas Mitch. I'm really happy in this job and I can keep going without getting attention.'

'Don't worry I'm not a threat. Anyway….' Mitchell leaned towards her and kissed her over and over again. It had been a while for both of them and they were hungry.

'Not here Mitch. Upstairs I've a huge shower cubicle.'

'Sounds like fun.' The clothes came off as they ran up the stairs. They jumped into the shower and Ellie turned on the water. She'd rigged up the water supply so it wasn't quite pure clean water which meant they could use it. Although they could not feed off each other the temptation to bite meant it could be messy.

Ellie felt herself being pushed against the back of the shower. Both ran their hands over each other and kissed frantically like people drinking water after walking through a desert. Both couldn't resist the urge to bite and soon blood was flowing down from the wounds opened up in their necks. It was wild and abandoned. Both groaned with the pain and the pleasure of all the sensations they were giving each other. Ellie scraped her nails down Mitchell's back and felt like a rag doll being tossed around as Mitchell turned around carrying her to face another direction in the shower. They carried on until they were too exhausted to stand, collapsed and lay as the bloodied water continued to pool around them.

'Missed you and definitely missed that.' Ellie whispered when she could collect her thoughts.

'Me too.' Mitchell got up, picked Ellie up and carried her out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began to rub both of them dry.

'Now I might sleep' she said. 'Take me to bed please.'

Mitchell carried her to the bedroom and both got in bed. He wrapped himself around her and they managed to sleep for a while. In the morning Ellie asked him 'can you stay until Sunday as I've been invited to a naming ceremony for Gwen's son Gareth. She's the boss. I'd like you to come with me. You could meet everyone.'

Mitchell knew he couldn't resist the temptation to meet a man who couldn't die and another who'd been dead for over a year but was now alive.

'Yes I can stay as it sounds like fun.' Ellie wondered how Jack would feel meeting a man as handsome as he was. They'd sort out Mitch's cover story before tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

We find out what the bad guy has planned for the team.

Mr Clements plots - Chapter 16

Jack and Ianto, Gwen and Rhys and Johnson and Alice had all spent quiet nights in on Friday. In the morning Gwen checked in with Aidan but things were quiet in the rift and although there was activity at two of the sites the problems with sound continued.

'I can stay till lunchtime said Aidan but then we're playing this afternoon. Gwen was going to take over later as she wanted to check out these five missing swimmers to see what they had in common. It also gave her an excuse not to be there as Rhys' parents were in town that night. She had volunteered to do the early night shift to get out of taking them out. She'd rung Jack earlier and he said that he'd babysit that night. Rhys was a bit worried but had agreed. Gwen was amused to find out that Ianto was taking Jack to watch the rugby match this afternoon and then Ianto was going out with the lads into Cardiff that night. She wondered how Jack felt about that but he seemed to want to give Ianto some room as well.

'Have you had much experience with babies Jack?' Gwen was digging. She knew about Steven but Jack had put himself about so there were probably others as well.'

'I know what I'm doing' he replied 'and I can even do modern nappies. Anyway babies love me and Gareth looks interesting. I trust Ianto to look after himself or hope that Aidan will. I'm also hoping that he will cope with the ribbing he'll get if I'm there this afternoon. He wanted me to go so I am and he can bore me rigid explaining the rules while I just look at butts and thighs covered in mud.'

Gwen laughed. 'I hope he can cope as well but he's come a long way in the last four years. Rhys will be here later if you can get here for between five thirty and six. He'll leave you all the stuff you need. Oh and by the way I know Ianto will dress properly but is there any chance of getting you in a suit and tie.'

'Wait and see' replied Jack cryptically.

Alice had planned a day out along the coast to the Gower. There was a nice pub near Ogmore and they planned to have lunch and then look at the sea. Ellie also planned a day out with Mitchell. They were going to Cardiff Castle and the Museum. Both loved historical stuff having lived a bit of it. They planned lunch and shopping to buy outfits for tomorrow. Anything else well they'd see.

As they went about there everyday lives on Saturday none realised what was being planned for the next day and how their lives were going to be threatened.

Gideon Clements sat in his office in his house. Did Torchwood think he was stupid? He'd been waiting for them to appear with their surveillance equipment. He'd given them a certain amount of pictures but he didn't keep the things he'd created at his own house. No they were somewhere safe where Torchwood could not find them. Now they had converted all five of the swimmers they'd kidnapped. A bit of mind manipulation via a few choice chemicals followed by the DNA changes had produced five killing machines. The gills were there for the specific task he'd made them for in the first place. The blowfish had fallen into his lap. They were always after a more interesting chemical mix and he'd picked up talk among the dealers using his surveillance. They caught the young male who'd been all cocky until the drugs had run out and then he just wanted to go home. Adding the weevil DNA into the mix had been an idea after they'd seen what they could do. Tomorrow he was going to test out his creations, three males and two females. So far they had appeared able to understand the task. Offering drugs and violence had gained their acquiescence to the task. He'd done his research and it appeared that the whole Torchwood team would be in the same place at the same time. He'd given their pictures as targets to the creatures and they assured him that they knew what to do. He'd listed Gwen Cooper, Aidan Evans, Jenny Johnson and Ellie Adams as the targets but two others had been seen around the old Hub entrance. One he guessed was Jack Harkness, the old boss. If the rumours were true it was a waste of time attacking him. Still it would be good to extract some samples from him to see if they could discover the secret of his immortality. The other young man he wasn't sure about at first so he hadn't put him on the list. But now it seemed that he had been reported as dead. It would be interesting to get him alive. This would be the first test for his creations. He knew that these previously ordinary young people were now violent killing machines with no consciences and a desire to do wrong. Tomorrow they'd have their chance and he'd get free reign to use all and every piece of alien technology that he had gathered throughout the years without interference, for he intended to show Torchwood that he had developed the ability to destroy them completely. This would be a warning.


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto and Jack go to the rugby! - chapter 17 (Saturday)

Jack stood on the line watching thirty men of varying sizes chasing a ball around. He was glad of his long coat. Ianto was stood beside him shouting at every move for Aidan's side Barry Lions. They were an amateur side but played in a local league and today they were against St Andrew's Majors. Jack knew a little bit about rugby as he'd once been dragged to an International at the Millennium but this wasn't like that. He was glad it wasn't rainy.

'How long is this half?' he shouted

'Forty minutes each half' replied Ianto 'and they've played ten so far.' Suddenly Aidan's team got the ball and it was passed to their fast winger who streaked down the left wing to score an easy try. Aidan was right he was fast. Jase stepped up to take the conversion. It was at a pretty sharp angle but Jase just got it between the posts for the team to take a six point lead. There were about a hundred supporters around the line and there were a few other matches going on around the field. Jack kept asking what was going on and why the game stopped and why they did things in a certain way.

'The scrum looks fun' he said seeing where the players stuck their heads. 'This really is a contact sport.' Barry had a throw in. Ianto noticed how tall Iestyn was. Only the other lock stood as tall. As the throw went in they lifted Iestyn up to catch the ball safely and then lay it off to the scrum half. They passed along the line to the fast winger. Ianto couldn't remember his name. Once again he ran in a try and Jase stepped up to convert it successfully. It was 12 – 0 and going well. Aidan turned towards them and gave them the thumbs up. Ianto could see Iestyn nudging Aidan no doubt to ask about Jack. Jack also noticed and was interested. He'd noticed a few glances in their direction from the tall blonde. He wondered if he'd been out with the others the night before last. So was he interested in Ianto or him or both of them? The whistle blew for half time and Jack discovered that they didn't go off the pitch. Drinks were brought onto the field. Ianto yelled over to Aidan 'doing well keep it up.' The second half was much the same. Aidan managed to score a try from five yards out which was easily converted and the other side managed to score a penalty kick. The game ended 18 – 3 a good victory so it was back to the club for a few drinks to line the stomach before they went out. Ianto had brought his clothes to change into and Jack said he'd take home the rest before going to Gwen's to babysit. He didn't go into the club. Ianto brought his stuff out to Jack for him to take. He'd carefully selected what he was going to wear. The club didn't allow jeans so he had decided on his dark grey suit with a blue shirt which brought out the blue in his eyes. He also had his blue and grey stripped tie in his pocket and black brogues. Jack knew that Ianto looked good and was slightly worried. Ianto had been the same as ever with him but there were lots of opportunities for a handsome young man like him out there. Especially one who having been dead now wanted to live life to the full.

'Right I'm off then and I'll leave them wondering who I am' he said and jumped into the BMW. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' Jack laughed as he said it and Ianto wondered whether there was anything that Jack wouldn't do.

Ianto went back into the club feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't kissed Jack goodbye. He was also apprehensive about what Iestyn would do that evening. While they were in the Rugby club he hardly spoke to him just asking what he wanted to drink. Ianto was intrigued. Was this a strategy to get him interested? Well it was working and he found himself taking sideways glances when he thought no one was looking. Aidan got up to go to the bar and said 'give me a hand with the drinks Ianto.' Ianto followed him to the bar.

'Are you OK?' he asked. 'I saw you brought Jack. A few people asked who he was. I said he'd come with you so if they ask you can chose what you say. Iestyn asked me who he was though so be careful. Jase has done a bit of checking and can't find anything further back than five years ago so it's a bit mysterious. Anyway this club we're going to tonight is a bit mixed, gay and straight but they play a variety of stuff not just the noise that passes for music these days. God I sound old for twenty seven. We're going to have a curry first to line our stomachs and soak up some of this. Grab hold of the tray.' After a few beers they ordered the taxis and went into Cardiff to have their meal. Iestyn got in next to Ianto and his hand brushed against Ianto's thigh. For the first time that evening their eyes met and Iestyn smiled. Ianto thought 'I've no idea what I'll do if he really turns on the charm. Must try to keep the semblance of a clear head.' The taxi set off into town.


	18. Chapter 18

This is definitely not going to please the Jack/Ianto fans but I wanted to take Ianto somewhere else for now. And Ianto doesn't understand his own behaviour either. We also find out who Iestyn really is.

I hope this doesn't stray into an M rating I had to edit the original but I think it's clear what's happening!

Lastly because I forgot earlier my knowledge of Barry comes from being born there.

Unfaithful - Chapter 18

The curry house was good and it was all about who could eat the hottest curry. Ianto had his usual chicken balti and avoided the competition. He chatted mostly to Jase and Aidan finding out what it was like to live in small town Barry where practically everyone knew everyone else or at least was related to them.

'It is a small place and we all tend to go to the same school as there's only the boys, girls and catholic variety. Jase and I were in the same class from reception. Barry's a bit of a split town, posh end down by Romilly Park and rough ends. I like living on the coast and it's near the bright lights of Cardiff. You can also get to some nice places easily from here and the airport gets us anywhere.'

Daz stood up and said 'that's the bill sorted lads time to hit the club, bit of a walk will help clear the head.'

All of them got up and Ianto fell in behind Jase and Aidan. He suddenly noticed that Iestyn was walking next to him. The other three were ahead pushing each other and re-enacting Aidan's try.

'Have you been avoiding me Ianto?'

'No not especially but I don't really know what to say after Thursday. I asked Aidan about you and he said you'd had girlfriends. Does that mean that you bat for both teams?'

'Straight in with the personal questions eh Ianto? I see you brought the boyfriend this afternoon which was brave of you. I can see what the attraction is, great smile and I loved the coat.'

'It's one of the first things I noticed about him' replied Ianto.

'How did you meet?'

'Jack was having a spot of bother and I helped him out. I got a job working with him and now I work with Aidan. My girlfriend died and Jack helped me to get over it.'

'And helped himself?'

'Yes but he's hard to resist and he wore me down until I realised how I felt about him. It's certainly a new experience for me but it's good and he makes me feel good.'

Ianto stared into space for a few moments thinking about many of Jack's more innovative ideas.

'Here we are lads,' shouted Daz 'everyone in.'

'Try to behave yourselves,' said Jase. 'They know me on the door. Whose round is it?'

'Mine' said Ianto.

'I'll help to carry them' said Iestyn.

Aidan and Jase looked at each other and wondered if Iestyn was up to something. When Ianto came back Jase leaned over and said quietly 'keep an eye on your beer. I doubt he's above spiking your drink.'

'I'll be careful if I need to be' Ianto replied.

Iestyn sat next to Ianto. The trouble with being in a club was that all conversation had to take place by whispering in each others ears. It brought Ianto close to Iestyn. He asked 'what after shave is that Iestyn?'

'Don't wear it. Never needed to though the Calvin Klein is nice. So Ianto what are you into?' Ianto coughed and replied 'in what way?'

'I was talking music, film, books not favourite sexual activity although I'd be interested in hearing about that too.' Iestyn winked at him and smirked

'I bet you would'. Ianto's lips brushed slightly against Iestyn's cheek as he answered.

Most of the others had got up to dance with a group of valley girls – all bare midriff and high heels. This left Iestyn and Ianto alone.

'Sexual positions aside books, I read a lot of sci-fi stuff, films same again but I like old comedies and Bond films. Music well not this, as Madonna rang out in the club. I like blues stuff, bit obscure really, but my collection does contain some 80s and 90s stuff.'

As he spoke he heard the first strains of Relax by Frankie goes to Hollywood start. Iestyn grabbed him and said 'this song I can't sit down for, come on.'

Ianto allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. He could move and so could Iestyn. Aidan watched them from among the girls and looked at Jase. He nodded towards where Iestyn was turning Ianto around and Jase shouted 'It's up to him' in Aidan's ear. 'You're not his keeper.'

Jack would never dance in this way. He preferred the old fashioned in your arms type dancing. Ianto realised he was drinking too much as well. After the full length version of Relax had finished they fell back down next to each other. Two girls had been watching them on the dance floor and moved towards them but Iestyn put his hand on Ianto's thigh so they decided it was a waste of time.

'What about you? What are you into Iestyn?' He removed Iestyn's hand at the same time.

'All sorts, in fact anything that's fun and slightly dangerous. I like making money and spending it. I like sharp suits and sometimes the men who wear them.' Ianto blushed and swallowed more beer.

'I also like sci-fi and war films. My favourite film is Highlander. It has a great Queen soundtrack. But don't mention the other versions! I've always wondered what it must be like to be immortal seeing all those people you love die. Must be even worse if you get involved with someone like that. You can see it in the film when Sean Connery warns McCloud to stay away from the woman but he doesn't and he has to watch her grow old and die.' Ianto shuddered at this description. Iestyn noticed.

'You OK Ianto?'

'Yes I'm fine so what else?'

'Music I like all sorts from musicals to The Killers and all points in between. Books I don't have much time for but I do read historical stuff both fiction and non fiction but don't get me started on the Tudors as I throw things at the TV.'

'I can't stand it when they change history either.' They both laughed. Iestyn got some more to drink and Ianto thought I don't really care if he has put something in this and drank.

'Tell me about you Iestyn as you seem to be a bit of a mystery. Me I'm from Newport and my parents are dead. I have a sister, niece and nephew and that's about it. I've worked in London with my fiancée Lisa. She was killed in all that alien stuff a few years back. Don't really know what happened. You?'

'I'm not from around here. I have three brothers who are scattered all over the place so we don't see each other often. My parents are dead. I came here from the US about five years ago and this is the longest I've stayed anywhere. I like it here. The Welsh are great and I love the accent. I love your accent. In fact I like a lot about you.'

At that moment the rest of the lads crashed down beside them. It was now after midnight. Ianto said 'I must get rid of some of this beer' and moved towards the gents. Iestyn unsurprisingly followed him. Aidan and Jase raised their eyebrows but said nothing.

In the gents Ianto stood next to Iestyn. He knew he was quite drunk but Iestyn seemed not to be affected.

'There are rooms upstairs if people want to use them. I'd like to get to know you more Ianto but you know that already so it's no surprise. Try something different.'

Ianto found himself nodding and having no idea why he was prepared to go with this man. They left the gents and turned left through a door up some back stairs. Iestyn used a card to open the third door on the left. The room was badly lit and painted black and red. It was dominated by a huge bed.

Ianto felt a bit uneasy all of a sudden as now this was very real and what he was about to do was suddenly very real. Iestyn noticed his hesitation and said 'You don't have to come in with me but I really want you to. I know it's a bit sleazy but where else could we go? A hotel would be too obvious. This way nobody sees us.'

Ianto went in and the door clicked shut. Iestyn turned and pulled Ianto towards him. He kissed him, a long lingering kiss. Ianto had thought that Jack was good but had to admit that he was turned on by Iestyn. He just couldn't explain to himself why he was doing this. On the one hand he was betraying Jack but on the other hand his body obviously didn't care. Iestyn asked 'shall we do this?' and began to open the buttons of his shirt. He kissed Ianto's neck and chest and pushed the jacket and shirt from Ianto's shoulders. They sank onto the bed and kissed more and harder. Ianto undid Iestyn's shirt and was surprised about how hairy his chest was. He laughed remembering the conversation he'd had with Jack. 'Well this will be my secret' he thought. He felt Iestyn pulling at his belt and pulling down his zip so he did the same until they both lay there naked. They continued to touch and kiss all over rolling each other over the bed.

Later both lay back and breathed hard next to each other.

'Did you wait for me? Ianto asked.

'Only polite' Iestyn replied getting his breath back.

They lay in silence for a while thinking about what was happening between them and where it might lead.

'Are you ready for more yet because it looks like I am?'

'What do you have in mind?'

'This' replied Iestyn. 'Oh you are beautiful.' Iestyn felt heavier than Jack did but the sensations were the same. However, Iestyn talked to him asking if he liked this or wanted it like that. Jack talked but somehow this was more intimate.

'I want this to be what you want' he said to Ianto. Jack was innovative for sure but Ianto had always felt like he followed Jack's lead. Now he found he had more confidence. Ianto found himself thinking about the differences between these two men. The only men he'd ever been with. Both eventually lay back and turned to face each other. Iestyn reached over to kiss Ianto. It was sweet and wonderful and felt so good. Ianto now didn't care whether this was right or wrong he was just living in the moment. Iestyn suddenly looked worried.

'What's wrong?' Ianto asked.

'Nothing, its nothing. You're turn now.' He kissed down Ianto's chest and stopped. His tongue licked lower and lower. The effect was astonishing. Ianto lost focus of everything, himself, Iestyn, the room, everything. He felt like Iestyn had consumed his whole body. He wanted to be swallowed whole and then he laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of what his brain had managed to put together. Iestyn was now lying next to him, holding him and Ianto knew he was going to cry. Tears flowed down his face as all of the feelings that had been locked inside him since Jack revived him came pouring out. He'd been dead and there was nothing but now he had life again. A life he could do anything with.

He didn't know whether the nanogenes were having any effect but he did feel different. Jack had brought him back but he knew he'd paid back Jack time and time again for everything he'd done since Lisa. Oh God what had this man done to him?

Iestyn watched as Ianto cried. He should have felt pleased at what he'd achieved but he felt protective. How did he let this happen? What had this man done to him? Ianto's tears subsided and he fell asleep in Iestyn's arms

Iestyn lay wrapped around Ianto, his mouth at Ianto's ear. As Ianto slept Iestyn whispered. 'I can show you all the wonders of the universe Ianto Jones. We can see new worlds and make love on blue sands on the shores of orange seas. We can walk hand in hand through fields of the strangest flowers you've ever seen. I can kiss your neck while three suns set and watch the streaks of every colour appear in the sky. I can take you to the beginning of this world and all others and to their ends. He wants to keep you here Ianto and I want to let you fly. He's had his moments in time and space and met his Doctor. I want to give you yours if you'll come with me. Can you hear me as you sleep Ianto Jones?' He stopped.

'This is all wrong' thought Iestyn. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. I've met him twice on two days and yet he's so easy to love. No wonder Jack wants him. This isn't the plan. Five years I've waited for this time when things changed and I would be able to get to him and now look what I've done. This was about getting him away from Jack not wanting him for myself but all I've just said is true. I hope he will go with me because I want to do those things with him. Something new, someone new to travel with and work with have fun with and experience everything with. It's been a while since I allowed myself to feel like this.'

Iestyn reached over to his jacket and went into the pocket. He pulled out his wrist strap which he had kept hidden from view. Jack had one exactly the same. Well probably not exactly the same as Jack would say that his was bigger.

Just then there was a knock at the door. He heard Aidan shout his name. He grabbed his trousers and put his head around the door. Aidan looked worried.

'You disappeared two hours ago. I didn't even know this place had these rooms until someone said they'd seen you going upstairs. It was Jase who knew about it from his old vice days. Rent by the hour do they? I assume you have Ianto in there with you. What the hell are you up to Iestyn? You know he has a boyfriend.'

'He knows that too but he's still here with me. Leave it Aidan. There are things that you don't know about. He's had one relationship with Jack and I know that he was dead until a few days ago. This is his chance to live and I think he wants to take it. He's a big boy in more ways than one. Let him decide and go. We'll be fine. I'll make sure he gets home when he wakes up. He's had a few to drink and yes that's all it is I'm not that stupid. Just go.'

'OK but you'd better get him home in one piece as he has a big day tomorrow. He's vulnerable Iestyn and I don't want you taking advantage. The rest have gone somewhere else. I've covered for you. Jase and I are heading home. Ring me when you've done the same.'

'You sound like an old mother hen. OK I'll ring.'

Ianto moved on the bed and the sheet fell revealing a perfect view of his tight buttocks. Iestyn turned and smiled.

'We're busy' he said. 'Good night Aidan.'


	19. Chapter 19

And the moral of the story is never go to a Williams family party without retcon.

Oh no not again - Chapter 19

'Rhys have you got the list and the seating plan and all the contact numbers?' Gwen asked as she flew around the house trying to get everything sorted and make sure that she had packed everything they would need for Gareth that day. 'I swear a baby needs more than ten adults when you are taking it anywhere.' They had decided to dress Gareth later as otherwise it would end up all over him.

'Today is either going to be brilliant or a disaster. Have you packed some retcon Gwen after the wedding we'll probably need it.'

'Don't tempt fate Rhys' said Gwen, touching wood as she said it. 'Right that's all Gareth's stuff packed. Your suit and mine are in the bag there. The cake has been delivered to the venue and I've checked on the menu. The seating will be set out when we arrive. You have the plan so we can set out the place settings. Have I missed anything other than how we are going to manage all the people who are coming and whether they will talk to each other? Then we keep our fingers crossed that nothing in the Rift will happen while we're all there. Do you think we're making a mistake inviting everyone Rhys? I wanted them all there but how are Jack and Alice going to be in the same room and how is your mother going to deal with Jack and Ianto?'

'I warned Mum and Dad last night. She pulled a face but agreed to say nothing. Your Mum and Dad will be fine. Right we're ready. I wonder how everyone else is? No doubt Jack will get back to find Ianto with a thick head if his rugby pals are anything like mine!'

Jack had got to Ianto's flat and was surprised to find him up and about at nine in the morning. Ianto looked rough and was drinking his second cup of coffee. Jack said 'hello you' and kissed him. 'Looks like you had a good night anyway but you need to eat something best cure for a hangover. I'll do some toast. Wow I'm so domesticated these days. All your fault.' Jack busied himself making toast and getting a coffee for himself. Ianto found he didn't know what to say. He'd got up early on purpose despite having come home at three that morning. Iestyn had texted Aidan to let him know and then left to go home himself. The last thing that Ianto wanted was Jack coming home to find him asleep and then slip in beside him. He needed to get his head organised as today was an important day but he was really confused about what he'd done and why he'd done it.

'I've put our clothes out on the bed' he told Jack. Both were wearing suits off the peg but expensive. Unusually Ianto had chosen to wear a black shirt with his and a red tie. Jack was wearing a suit with a hint of blue in it and a light blue shirt with grey/blue tie. After eating they got ready and they made a handsome couple. They grabbed the presents they'd each bought for Gareth and left the flat. They were using the BMW again. The ceremony was in a large house in the countryside but not the same one as the wedding. Ianto also joked about packing some retcon. Jack patted his suit pocket and said he was prepared. In the boot they had standard issue weapons and Jack was never parted from his Webley which was in a shoulder holster.

Gwen arrived at the venue a good two hours before they were to begin. She'd asked Jack and more specifically Ianto if they could get there early as well. Ianto would help sort things out and help her double check everything. Rhys and Jack could look after he baby and welcome the guests. As they were just putting Gareth's cot down Ianto and Jack appeared.

'Oh my God' said Gwen 'no woman or man in the place will be able to keep their eyes off you two if you dance together. The pair of you look gorgeous.' She kissed both of them. Rhys came over and said 'don't mind if I don't kiss you both and thanks again for last night Jack. You recovered Ianto I know what rugby boys can be like all together?'

'I'm fine, just a bit delicate around the head' replied Ianto. 'Jack made breakfast. What needs doing Gwen?'

'This is the seating plan and these are the cards. I've put you with Rhi, Johnny and the kids if that's OK.'

'Is Alice coming with Johnson? Jack asked.

'I hope so but I don't know. Please Jack leave her alone for now I don't want any difficulties. It will be hard enough for her to stay in the same room as you.'

'I'll behave and I'm glad she's happier now.' Jack, however, didn't look happy thinking about it. 'Anyway where's that wonderful boy of yours. He can sit with Captain Jack for a while.' Ianto looked on somewhat amazed as Jack held Gareth on his knee and looked perfectly content

'Who'd have ever thought it?' he wondered to himself.

As Ianto and Gwen put out the name cards hers and Rhys' parents and relatives arrived.

'You're early Mam' said Rhys.

'Your Dad and I wanted to make sure everything was set up properly and thought you'd need some help.' She looked over at Ianto putting the cards out and re-arranging the odd chair and then saw Jack singing Gareth to sleep. She pulled a face.

'Now Mam we told you they're our friends and I want no comments.' Rhys looked serious.

'I'll keep her under control' his Dad winked.

Gwen was hugging her parents and showing Gareth off to various relatives. Jack charmed everyone as usual. The bar was open so Rhys began to collect drinks for everyone. As time moved on more people began to arrive. Aidan came in with Jase. Gwen hugged them both and Rhys had to nudge his Mam again as she made a face and said 'oh no not more of them.'

'Aidan works with Gwen and Jase is a DS at Barry Nick. They've known each other since they were children that's all.'

Just then Andy Davidson came in with his new girlfriend. He was sitting with Aidan and Jase and introduced himself.

'So you're the new Torchwood liaison then. Never a dull moment.' Gwen waved to him and he smiled back. He hadn't made it to the wedding as he was sulking about Gwen marrying Rhys. Now he had a new girlfriend. They'd met on the Gaer estate. Despite his actions there Andy had been promoted to DS as well.

Ellie and Mitchell arrived at the same time as Johnson and Alice. Alice looked apprehensive and glanced around the room. It wasn't hard to find Jack as he was still holding the baby. Ianto was talking to Aidan and Jase. Their conversation looked rather animated. Jack wondered what they were talking about as well. Ianto definitely did not look comfortable. He walked away and Jack saw him head towards the bar. Then he saw Alice and their eyes met. He tried to smile but Alice just grabbed Johnson's arm and looked away. Johnson was a revelation. She had her hair loose on her shoulders and she was wearing a teal coloured trouser suit with nothing underneath. The shoes were flat but little pumps. Alice was wearing a flowing dress in lilac with heels. She looked lovely as well. Gwen was greeting them.

'I'm so glad you came Alice. You both look wonderful. Hello Ellie and this must be Mitchell.' Gwen thought they made a handsome couple. Soon nearly everyone had arrived and were seated. Ianto had received a phone call from Rhi saying that Mica had been sick and they were going to give it a while to see if she recovered. Jack was surprised to see Nikki Bevan sat with someone. Gwen must have kept in touch. Gwen was talking to her friend Megan and then she too sat down. Rhys stood up to make his speech. At the same time about a mile away a large van disgorged its contents and five humanoids dressed from head to foot in black began running across the open fields towards the house.

'Thanks everyone for coming. We decided we didn't want a Christening just as an excuse for a party so we thought we'd just have a party to welcome Gareth Ianto Williams into the world. We've also chosen four people to look after and guide Gareth. Please could you four come up to the front and we'll drink a toast? I need to introduce them to you. Firstly Captain Jack Harkness who we've finally managed to persuade to put the baby down and Ianto Jones; also Jenny Johnson and Nikki Bevan. All four began to move from their places carrying presents for the baby when suddenly a man burst through the doors from the rest of the hotel. 'Get down everyone' he yelled. At first no one moved and then all hell broke loose. The French windows smashed through as five 'people' dressed in black crashed in to the rooms. Fortunately all needed a few moments to gather themselves. Those near the door got out others crouched behind their tables. Ianto was astonished to find that the man who'd burst through the door with the warning was Iestyn. He'd wondered what the hell he was doing there and why was he warning them. Aidan was also amazed but just had time to stop all 999 calls as he knew this would need dealing with by the people in the room. All those to do with Torchwood realised that they were dealing with the result of experiments on five swimmers. All of them recognised the five faces. The room seemed to stand still for seconds and then one of them attacked Ellie. She tried to defend herself but was badly bitten. Mitchell was able to pull the creature off Ellie and then kicked as hard as he could. Jack already had his gun out but the creatures didn't come towards him and Ianto. He fired but the bullets seemed to bounce off. 'Stupid' he thought 'you should always go for the head.' But before he could fire again he was pushed aside by another one of them that was heading for Gwen. Ianto picked up the gun and fired without hesitation at the creature who was about to attack Gwen. At the same time behind him Iestyn fired. Both fired at her head and the creature dropped instantly to the ground. The others snarled. Johnson pulled two knives from pockets in her bag and threw them at the man heading towards her. She pushed Alice to the floor. One dagger hit the creature's neck but it merely sank into its gills. The other missed which was unusual for Johnson. Ianto yelled at Jack 'they're not targeting me I'm going to get the stuff from the car hold on.' He grabbed Iestyn as he passed and said 'help me.' Explanations could come later. Jack went to help Johnson whose arm had been grabbed before the creature was about to bite. He noticed also that Aidan was being targeted but Aidan had got out his PDA and was pressing buttons. What he did seemed to disturb the creature. Jack arrived next to Johnson she had wrenched herself free and pain was shooting down from her shoulder but she still managed to do a flying kick at the creature's neck. Jack wondered why they had come in unarmed. Suddenly he realised that the creature had crawled along the floor and was attacking him trying to get to Johnson again. He got in the way. The creature pulled him down and Jack felt his leg being bitten. Blood poured out of his femoral artery. Jack tried to pull back but he could feel his flesh being pulled apart as bones cracked. He realised that his leg was hanging off and then passed out. At this point Ianto and Iestyn arrived back carrying two of the larger weapons in the collection. Ianto blasted the male that was attacking Jack, the head blew apart. Iestyn raised the other gun to fire but at that point the three left all touched their ears and ran for the windows. Ianto and Iestyn fired after them but they were gone. The room was a wreck. Ianto tried to work out who was injured. He yelled at Aidan and Jase who were unhurt. 'We've got to contain this' he said.

'Already blocked all calls made within a mile so no one has been able to call out. We need a cover story.'

'Terrorists?' said Iestyn. Gwen had been protecting Gareth with Rhys at the front of the room. Their families began to emerge from under the table and people who had gone outside began to return. Ianto shouted 'Jase can you stop people coming in? Find some staff and get them into another room. Just leave the injured here and we can deal with them.'

'Rhys take everyone out. I need to help in here' said Gwen. Rhys began to shout with Jase and eventually everyone was taken out of the room. That left the wounded and the dead creatures to deal with. Johnson was fine and was holding Alice who had Jack lying at her feet. Blood had poured out of his wounded leg. Ianto didn't know if Jack was dead or unconscious but as he jerked back into life he realised that Jack had died from the shock and blood loss yet again. His leg would take longer to mend.

Iestyn sure that Ianto was fine had gone over to where Ellie was lying. Mitchell had used the table cloth to staunch the blood flow. He noticed that Mitchell's eyes were pure black and thought surely not. Then looking at the extent of Ellie's injuries he realised that she should be dead as well but she was alive. So were they both vampires? Interesting he thought a vampire and working as a doctor for Torchwood. Iestyn had done his homework. Now Jack was back Ianto went over to Iestyn.

'Is she OK?' he asked. 'Yes she'll recover Mitchell knew what to do.'

'What are you doing here Iestyn and how did you know about them. Is this something to do with the company you work for?' It was then that he noticed Iestyn's wrist strap and all began to be clear. The wrist strap was the same as Jack's. It was a vortex manipulator and that could only mean one thing that Iestyn was a time agent.

'Your strap. You're a time agent. What the hell is going on?'

'I've got to go Ianto. I'll be back for you. I'll explain.' And with that he pressed the strap and disappeared.

The rest just stared as he did this. Aidan and Jase were open mouthed.

Jack had just come round. He too understood what he had seen. He and Ianto needed to talk and soon.

'What are we going to do?' said Gwen 'we need to deal with this. I'll go and speak to Rhys. I say we should just continue like before because some how we're going to have to get some retcon down these people. I assume with my track record someone other than me remembered to bring some.'

'Yes' said Jack, Ianto and Johnson all at once. 'We expect nothing else from your get togethers.'

At the same time the three remaining creatures were getting in the van which quickly left the scene.


	20. Chapter 20

Thinking back to Ianto as wedding fairy. Time to clean up after a Williams' party again.

Party fairies - Chapter 20

They removed the dead bodies and took them to the SUV which Johnson had used to come to the party. One of them always had the car just in case it was needed. Ellie seemed to be recovering more quickly than expected and Mitchell had strapped up her arm using the hotel's first aid kit. Jack's leg was already beginning to knit itself back together but he was very sore. Ianto, Jase and Aidan had put all the chairs back and sorted the tables. Blood stains had been removed from the carpet.

'I'll let Rhys know that he can bring them back in. I've smoothed it over with the staff. Most of them weren't aware of what happened. The food is ready to serve. We've checked with the police and no calls reached them thanks to Aidan's quick thinking. It is contained to here so we just need to pop a few pills in all the drinks later on. The room is booked until the early hours of the morning.'

All the people returned. Luckily all of the windows had been French doors so they just opened them as it was a warm day. The meal was consumed and the drink began to flow. They'd put the story about that it was a gang attempting to rob the hotel and that they had been dealt with by Special Forces who left quickly having sorted things. Most seemed ready to believe that the gang had done something to block their phones. After the retcon Ianto and Aidan would have to go round and check every phone to remove text or pictures.

The music had started as the DJ arrived and the dancing began. Jack had said to Ianto that they needed to talk but Ianto had avoided him for some time. His sister and brother in law had turned up so Ianto had sat with them. Jack was left on his own for a bit. He got himself over to where Aidan and Jase were sat down still limping a bit but his body was recovering quickly.

'I need to know who he is. I thought he was a friend of yours. That's not all he is and Ianto's avoiding me. Something is going on and I want to know what.' Jack was angry and worried as well as being in some pain.

'We just know him as Iestyn Evans. We met him about five years ago. He's a money man in Cardiff. He wanted to play rugby and he was good. That's all we know.'

'Not all I saw you talking to Ianto. He looked embarrassed and you looked concerned. There's something that you're not telling me. Something that happened last night. Tell me.' Jack was insistent. He had grabbed Aidan and was holding on tight. Aidan removed his hand.

'Jack we can't tell you. Anything you need to know you need to talk to Ianto about and anyway surely we need to be thinking about what we are going to do about this threat. Your love life comes second to that. I've been using my PDA to check any CCTV available. About a mile away someone had a camera put up in a street to catch speeding drivers. It picked up a van speeding along the street. The van is registered to Clements Chemicals. Either they're stupid or they wanted us to know. Tomorrow we need to sort this. There was something wrong with that attack. They had no weapons with them. It looked like a test to see if they could control the creatures despite their natural aptitude to kill.'

'You're right' said Jack 'but I will need to talk to Ianto. Your friend Iestyn is a time agent. There are only seven of them left. I was one myself. He's here for a reason and we need to know why.'

Ianto was desperately trying to stay away from Jack and so was Alice. This was the first time she had seen her father die. Johnson had tried to protect her but her father had actually died trying to do the same. She knew he died but she hadn't realised how much pain he suffered. She didn't want to talk to him yet but perhaps in the future she might. Jenny would support her what ever she decided to do. She had also put her life on the line to protect her. Alice needed a drink. Johnson as always when driving drank nothing but water.

Ellie sat with Mitchell. She was beginning to recover. She knew that the man who'd burst in had guessed what they were but who was he and would he say anything? Mitchell had been to Gwen and thanked her for the entertaining day but that he was taking Ellie home. Gwen had assumed that he was a doctor and he didn't tell her otherwise. They left in Mitchell's car. Gwen had given Ellie some retcon but she knew she didn't need to use it. Mitchell was used to keeping secrets.

Several couples were up dancing on the floor. The music was the sort that people danced to at parties. Children had fallen asleep on the chairs. The retcon worked more quickly on them. Gwen was dancing with Rhys and their parents were up as well. The music changed to a slow dance and Alice pulled Johnson to the floor. They danced together without caring what others thought. Jack went up to Ianto.

'Do you mind if I remove him?' he said the Rhi and Johnny. They'd left the children with Johnny's Mum as Mica had been well enough to be left.

'No problem I think we'll have a dance too eh Rhi.'

Jack pulled Ianto up from the chair to the dance floor. He held Ianto close but noticed how tense he was.

'It's OK Ianto I'm not going to ask questions now. I know from your face that you didn't know what he was. Just dance with me please my leg is almost recovered.'

'OK Jack and you're right I didn't know he was a time agent but there are some things we need to talk about.'

Jack put a finger to Ianto's lips to tell him to stop talking. Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder and they swayed to the music.

By midnight everyone in the room other than Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Johnson and Aidan were asleep. They would wake up gradually over the two hours thinking that they had been very drunk or tired. Gwen had organised some rooms for those who wanted to stay. The hotel had a mini bus service which was on stand by as well. She wondered whether Jack and Ianto would work their way through whatever had happened and later that day they were going to have to work out what to do. As people came round Gwen, Rhys and the others sorted out rooms. They then managed to get retcon to all the staff as they shared a drink with them to thank them. Ianto, Johnson and Aidan checked all the phones and dealt with any problems. By two am the room was cleared.

'Meet at the Hub at mid-day.' Gwen said. 'And try to get some sleep.'

'She grabbed Ianto's arm and said 'are you and Jack OK.?'

'I'm going back to my flat' said Ianto. 'And Jack is going back to crash at the Hub. We need some space. I'll try not to let it interfere but yes there is a situation that we have to deal with and I don't know what is going to happen. I love him but I'm not sure that that's enough anymore.'

Johnson was there when Alice woke up.

'I must have drunk more than I thought. We'd better go home.'

Some stayed and some left.

'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day' Aidan thought as he put Jase in the car. He hadn't wanted to retcon him but Gwen insisted.

'He may know about some things but we can't have him knowing everything.'

All passed the next few hours wondering what would happen come morning and some like Jack got very little sleep at all.


	21. Chapter 21

Planning the attack- chapter 21 (Sunday)

The next day all six members of Torchwood were sat at the boardroom table. Jack and Ianto looked as if they hadn't slept a bit. Ellie was pale but coping surprisingly well. Johnson was bruised but that was all. Gwen and Aidan looked better than the others but Gwen had spent the night in Rhys' arms.

'Whatever went on last night' she looked at Jack and Ianto, 'today we have to deal with this threat. For some reason yesterday they were sent in unarmed. It looked like a test. Aidan give us what you've found out.'

'I came in earlier and I think there is good news and bad. Which do you want first?'

'Bad' said Gwen.

'I feel pretty stupid saying this but I think some of our security systems have been infiltrated. I think they knew we'd placed surveillance at the house and gave us only what they wanted us to see. They've also been able to get into the diary entries to find where we were scheduled to be. However, the good news is that they made a mistake with the van. They thought that no one would notice as the camera wasn't official so wasn't listed. I've been able to track the van and it doesn't go back to the original house it goes through Barry and ends up on the coast near Porthcawl. I've checked on Google but it seems to be blocked. I've found the ordnance survey and there is a building of some sort there. I guess this is where the experiments go on and where we'll find the creatures, the blowfish and the weevils.'

'Great so that's where we hit but we need to distract them by attacking the original house at the same time. I think we need to involve the local police. As the 'spooky stuff' as Andy used to call it will be at Porthcawl we can send the police in with Jase there at the same time.

'Perhaps we shouldn't have retconned him' said Aidan. 'I assume you want me to set this up. What are we going to tell them?'

'They have armed guards there so illegal weapons and possible drug making. We can show them the feed showing men in white coats' said Johnson.

'OK this is what we will do then. We need time to recover and lull them into a false sense of security. They will think they've got to the target without detection. I assume you have cleared out the problems in the system but for now we plan everything on paper. Aidan get Jase and tell him what we know. I think we need to set this up for tomorrow hitting at dawn simultaneously. Check that they can manage this.'

'On it now' said Aidan leaving the room.

'Right we will attack at Porthcawl at the same time tomorrow morning. We don't know what we'll find so we go in prepared because this time they will have weapons. We need weevil spray as well and several vehicles. We need the spare SUV and the van from the garage. Aim is to capture what we can but if we have to shoot aim for the head and shoot to kill. Don't look like that Jack sometimes you just can't do the right thing. These may have been people once but there is no way back for them. Ellie that's true isn't it?'

'I would say that their DNA is now permanently altered and so no there is no way to remove it and for them to revert back to being human.'

'I'll plan the details. Johnson, Jack I want your input on this. Ianto can you work with Aidan on liaising with the police and we'll let you know what your role is later. Ellie can you get together some sedatives that we might be able to use and the weevils sprays etc. OK everyone let's get on with it.'

Ianto got up, looked at Jack and left the room to find Aidan. This was another conversation that he didn't want to have but he knew like the one with Jack that it couldn't be avoided. He sat down at the monitor next to Aidan who had opened a secure link with Jase.

'Can you get to the Plass as I need to talk to you? We've had some security issues so I'm not going to do this by phone. Yea as soon as you can. Ianto come with me we can talk as we go.'

Aidan got to the centre of the Hub and shouted up 'going to meet Jase to sort everything now. Ianto's with me. Will be back as soon as we can. I have my PDA but only contact if necessary. I'll be happier when I see what they have to decide whether all the systems are safe again.'

Gwen shouted 'good see you later. We'll plan here.'


	22. Chapter 22

This is just a short chapter before the real action stuff begins

Guilty conscience - Chapter 22

Johnson had just stepped out of the room to collect more maps and plans. It was going to be difficult to plan this without computer access but they'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

'Jack what's happened with you and Ianto and who is that man who burst in with the warning?'

'Not sure Gwen but I'm worried. I think the nanogenes did more than bring him back to life. I thought at first that he was exactly the same but now I'm not so sure. I think I'm not enough for him any more and I think this Iestyn exploited that. He's a time agent and he's not here by accident. Aidan said he appeared five years ago. Five years is a long time for any time agent to stay in one place so there must be a reason. I'm sure that Ianto spent Saturday night with him.' Jack paused. 'He can't look me in the eye properly. What if he leaves me Gwen? What if this time he chooses to leave me? I know at the back of his mind he's always worried about me and the Doctor and he's right but the Doctor will never see me in that way. Perhaps Ianto has every right to feel second best.'

Gwen got up to hug Jack. At one time she'd have done anything for him to hold her and kiss her but she'd chosen Rhys and never regretted that decision and now she had Gareth. Jack seemed so alone again after he'd had such hope getting Ianto back.

'Whatever happens Jack we need to get this mission done and I need you to focus. I can bring Ianto with us or send him with the police. You choose but I need you there Jack.'

'Ianto can choose. You know I'll always do my job. I just want to know what this man's agenda is because it can't be as simple as shagging Ianto, magnificent though he is.'

Johnson returned and Gwen let Jack go and returned to her seat.

'Alice is fine this morning. She remembers nothing of what went on last night but she knows that you were there Jack. I've told her that you stayed away from her.'

'Let's get on with this' said Gwen with a rather officious tone.

Ianto and Aidan were stood leaning over the railings looking out over Cardiff Bay. It was a nice day and lots of people were out walking. Ianto was silent but Aidan was angry.

'What the hell are you doing Ianto? Do you know? Who is he? Jack said something about him being a time agent. What does that mean? I came up to that room you know and spoke to him while you were asleep. I saw you in that bed. I knew what you'd done. I don't know you or Jack but you don't strike me as a cruel man. You can see the hurt bleeding out of him.'

Ianto didn't know what to say. He walked over to the nearest seat and Aidan followed him. His head was in his hands.

'I don't know Aidan. I really don't know. I know I love Jack. I think I loved him from the first moment I saw him. He certainly disturbed me. Has that ever happened to you? Love at first sight?'

'No I can't say it has but sounds more like lust at first sight to me' replied Aidan.

'It's happened three times to me, once with Lisa, then with Jack and then I knew it as soon as I looked at Iestyn. I told my sister a while before I died that it was just Jack but at that moment looking at Iestyn I knew I was wrong. Something has changed in me. Perhaps it's the nanogenes. I did those tests for Ellie yesterday morning so we'll see if they tell me anything. I just couldn't seem to help myself. Now having found that he's a time agent I'm wondering if I've been set up. If this has been planned all along to get at Jack and I can't cope with the idea that I've betrayed Jack so easily. I don't know what to say to him. I know Jack will forgive me what ever as I've forgiven him a few times. I'm not naïve. I know he would leave me if the Doctor clicked his fingers. He's the true love of his life not me or Alice's mother or any of the others. I thought Jack and I would be together for as long as I had but perhaps I was wrong. It's all so bloody complicated.'

'What is? What are you planning now?' Jase had arrived behind them. He sat down and they explained the plan.

'Give me a couple of hours to find out if my bosses will go with this. It should be OK as guns and drugs are top priority at the moment. I'll call your home number. Top night last night. You and Jack make a lovely couple Ianto.' He winked at him and then left striding across the Plass. Ianto just looked stricken.

'We need to go back Ianto to find out the plans. You're going to have to face him some time and explain. Is that what you're worrying about or are you really wondering whether Iestyn will come back because that's what you really want?'

Ianto realised the truth in what Aidan was saying. He knew Jack would forgive him but deep down inside he didn't want it left so he would never see Iestyn again. He needed to know. He really needed to know what it all had been about.


	23. Chapter 23

Never really been good at action sequences so would be interested in what people think of this.

Action stations - Chapter 23 (Monday)

The plans had been set. The police were on board. As much detail as could be planned was planned. They were going to meet on the outskirts of Porthcawl at 5 am. Ianto with Aidan, Gwen with Ellie and Johnson with Jack. All had their roles. They had new com systems provided by Aidan so these should be safe. Jase was in contact from his end. They would go in at 6 am precisely.

At 5.45 the Torchwood team was about a mile away from the target. The police were going in at 5.55 so that target would be distracted first. They knew that had been set up for them to attack so they wanted it to appear that they had fallen for the disguise.

Jase had twenty officers pulled in from as far away as Swansea and SO19 were there with snipers set up around the perimeter. All were armed.

Jase gave the order to attack if they were being monitored it didn't matter.

'Go, go go' Jase shouted into his com. Their vehicles slammed into the main gates. Guards appeared carrying guns. SO19 shouted warnings 'armed police' but the guards didn't put down their weapons. SO 19 took two men out and then the others put down their weapons, put up their hands or ran. The vehicles headed for the house and outbuildings.

'Team A cover the house' yelled Jase's boss 'Team B, C and D you take the main outbuilding.' The police in the house found nothing. Aidan got the message on his PDA that Clements was not in the house. SO19 were now entering the outbuilding. Some shots were fired but the men in there quickly surrendered. The police arrested twenty armed men and some scientists who had obviously been carrying out some sort of new drug experiments. But it was all too easy and Jase was worried. He wondered how things were going at the other target. The police had no idea about that one other than him.

They were within twenty yards of the main gate. Aidan was checking the security systems.

'I've taken down the cameras and the fence systems but I'm not sure how long it will be before they detect us and we've no idea what's inside and how many guards or anything else we'll be facing.'

'Right Johnson, Jack you're taking the SUV and crashing the main gate. Ianto and I will go in at the back as near to the main outbuilding as possible. Ellie go in behind as cover and Aidan keep checking their systems and check with Ellie as you go. We've no idea what sort of medical help we'll need.'

Jack and Johnson went back to the SUV. Ianto and Gwen positioned themselves at the fence. It was strangely quiet with no guards in sight.

Gwen gave the signal to go and Jack revved up the engine and sent the SUV crashing through the gates. The security lights came on and Aidan having got the frequency took them out. Several guards now appeared out of all three buildings. These were heavily armed and they intended to kill. Jack had positioned the car. He and Johnson got out and used the semi automatic machine guns which took out many of the guards. Ellie and Aidan came in behind the SUV. All were wearing bullet proof vests even Jack as they wanted to keep going as long as possible. All knew that they could die doing this. Ellie and Aidan also began to use their automatics as well to sweep across the area. The guards began to retreat but Johnson was clipped on the arm.

'You OK?' yelled Ellie.

'Just a flesh wound. Keep moving. Seems too easy.' She replied.

They moved pushing the SUV as protection. The doors and glass were bullet proof. Meanwhile Gwen and Ianto had entered from the back and were targeting the building furthest from the gate. Both had weevil spray which would also fell a man and they hoped a blowfish.

'Over there' said Gwen. Ianto moved first and they went either side of the door.

'Aidan have you any idea of the locking system yet?' whispered Gwen

'Just getting it clear now. That should be it.' All of the doors clicked open and Gwen and Ianto went carefully through the door. They were met with an amazing site. There were glass cages and living quarters. There were also ten heavily armed guards and Gideon Clements stood in front of them.

'Welcome to my world. You must be Gwen Cooper or is that Williams? And this is someone I'd love to get my hands on, Ianto Jones who a week ago was dead. How did you manage that? My little stunt at your event was primarily to get him and his friend Captain Harkness to the house at Sully to be part of my little experiment.'

Ianto looked at Gwen.

'Just think if I could bring my little friends back to life as well.'

At that moment the three creatures who were once completely human were lying unconscious in individual sections.

'They have to be sedated when we are not using them as they tend to tear the furniture. They can follow orders but there has to be something in it for them. It has to be fun and it has to be violent and they prefer not to have guns. They can swim under water to reach any target. We'd wanted to create violent but controllable sociopaths. The gills were a side benefit. Once we found this out it seemed simple to get those with the best skills we needed. They live to kill and they like to do it with their bare hands and teeth and they have no fear of death. In the other glass cages were two weevils and a blowfish who looked particularly sorry for himself.

'Get me out of here. They've stuck needle after needle in me over the last year. I only came here for some fun and this ain't it.' shouted the blowfish.

'What do you intend to do? Gwen asked Clements.

'We intend to keep him and Jack Harkness and kill the rest of you so I think you need to put your guns down now.' As they did that both sent off signals to let Aidan know that they were prisoners. Aidan told the others.

'We need a way in there Aidan. What can you see on the scanner?' asked Jack

'It's a big space. Can't see any protection. There are thirteen human signals which includes Ianto and Gwen. Alien life also detected but not clear how many. Best guess about six. The other buildings seem to be unoccupied. Strange I'd have expected to find scientists here but perhaps they do that bit away from here and this is just a holding pen for the creatures. As they didn't know we were coming they haven't really prepared. Just heard from Jase. Everything is clear at target one.'

'So planning' said Jack. 'I don't know if they are aware that I can't die. We need diversions so attack at front and back. Use sonic disturbance which will set off the weevils so make sure that you have the spray. The noise will also temporarily distract the guards. Use the smoke bombs carefully. Do we have a lay out as to where the guards are?'

'Yes there are eleven people grouped at this end, two at the other.'

OK Johnson you and me go in the front door with the car. We need guns blazing. They know we are here so will be waiting. Ellie when you hear the noise try to get in the back to get Ianto and Gwen out or to give them spare weapons. Aidan any tech you can use to help please do. We don't know how the creatures will react. The weevils will attack anyone near them and the blowfish will just look to escape and kill whoever it needs to. Let's go.'

Ellie and Aidan went around the back of the building. The door was still slightly ajar so they could hear talking going on. Gwen was trained in negotiation and would do this until she knew where they were. Aidan set off a movement alarm on Gwen and Ianto's wrist straps to let them know that they were about to attack. Neither reacted and Gwen went on talking. At that moment the SUV crashed into the double door ripping it off and part of the wall. Aidan set off the sonic signal knowing that the whole team had ear plugs to stop the effects. The guards were confused and Clements fell to the floor grabbing his head. Jack set off the smoke bombs between the guards and Gwen and Ianto. Without concern Jack and Johnson fired at the guards aiming to take them down. They didn't like to kill but sometimes it was necessary. Ellie rushed in the back and gave Gwen and Ianto new weapons. Ianto moved forward and grabbed Clements putting a gun to his head. Several of the guards were now rolling on the floor and two appeared to be dead. Suddenly one of them grabbed a gun and shot Jack in the forehead. He fell and Clements who realised things were up laughed. Ianto ran towards Jack and held him. He would come back. Ellie got the medical kit out of the car and began to patch up the injured guards. Gwen contacted Jase to tell him to collect the guards and that they had Clement. The police would be informed that this was Torchwood and there would be a cover story provided. Gwen had put cuffs on Clements and was threatening to put him in with the weevils.

'Aidan we need the van. You're quickest. See if you can do a five minute mile as we need to pack this lot up before the police get here. Johnson sprayed the weevils to subdue them and sedated them and covered their heads. She was strong enough to carry them over her shoulder and took them to the SUV.

'What about me? Said the blowfish.

'You're coming with us until we get the next rift activity so you can go back. Don't come here again.'

At that moment Jack jerked back into life and realised that Ianto was holding him. Clements looked shocked but realised that what he'd heard could be true. Ianto tried to cover by saying 'only a flesh wound that knocked you out.'

'Let's start getting things loaded. Put the guards in the weevil cages and the weevils in the cage in the boot.' Aidan arrived with the van. The blowfish and three creatures were carried into individual cages in the van. They had no idea how long the creatures would remain sedated. So Ellie prepared some blow darts. The blowfish didn't stop complaining. Aidan contacted Jase to say that the guards were locked up and that they were off. Torchwood would deal with the dead. They had Clements and would drop him off at the police station on the way back to the Hub. What they were gong to do with the creatures they had no idea because these were once real people with families. Aidan drove the van. Ellie and Johnson sat in the back just in case but the creatures didn't stir. Jack and Gwen each drove an SUV. When they got to the Hub they put them in the vaults with the weevils. Jack had returned in the SUV which would need some body work so it was dropped off at the garage and Jack reluctantly got in the other SUV. Gwen was driving and Ianto in the back with Clements. They stopped and gave him to Jase. Nothing was said until Gwen turned just before they got to the Hub and said 'right you two this is stupid. You need to talk. We can sort this lot out. I can't have my second and third favourite men behaving like this. And I can't have it on the team. Go to Ianto's flat and thrash this out.'

Jack almost smiled at that and turned to Ianto who was sitting with a tense expression.

'Your place?' he asked. 'She's right we need to talk.'

'Yea OK let's get out of here. Thanks Gwen. We'll see you later.'

'Take as long as you need' said Gwen

Ianto and Jack walked in silence to Ianto's building. Having got out of the lift and opened the door Ianto went to sit on the sofa and wondered what he was going to say.


	24. Chapter 24

An angsty episode with just Jack and Ianto. I hope you like it

Jack and Ianto have the talk - Chapter 24

Jack brought two beers to the sofa and set them down on the table. He sat next to Ianto and held his hand. Tears were flowing slowly down Ianto's face.

'Did you know who and what he is Ianto? asked Jack

'No I thought he was just one of the rugby lads but I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice something the moment I met him as I did with you. Perhaps it was the pheromones. I don't know but there was something. I went into the gents and he followed me and kissed me and I let him. It was just such a shock. I told him about you that I wasn't available but……..'

His voice trailed off and he didn't know how to continue. He was saying this with his head looking at the table not at Jack. He couldn't bear to look at him. Jack put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up to face him. He brushed Ianto's tears away, leaned him and kissed him gently. Ianto didn't pull back but was very tentative.

'That's not all though is it? Saturday night you slept with him. I guessed. It's OK. I'm hurt, I'm upset but I will cope as I don't want to lose you Ianto. But I don't know how you feel now. Do you?'

'This is one of the hardest conversations I've ever had Jack. You're right I did sleep with him. I wanted to. He didn't make me or get me really drunk. I just couldn't resist. We'd talked all night and he was interesting and interested in me. That's not a criticism Jack but I felt his equal and I'm not sure I could ever be that with you. And there is always the problem of you being immortal. What do you want to know Jack?'

'So he really gave you no idea about who he really was?

'No he just seemed to be an interesting guy and I didn't know any different, not until Sunday. I had no idea why he was there then but I assume he picked something up on his wrist strap. He came to protect me. If he was acting Jack it was a good act. Now - I don't know if he wanted me for me or if there was something else behind his actions.'

'Do you want him to want you for you? What will you do if he comes back and says come away with me? He could take you to places anywhere across the universe and in time. And I just want you to stay here with me and hunt aliens.'

'I can't answer you Jack. I love you and God knows you smile at me and I melt and he might never return but I know what its like to feel second best and I don't know if your ego could live with that as I do.'

Jack's head jerked up. 'What' he said.

'The Doctor' Ianto replied simply

Jack looked guilty.

'I didn't know you felt that way. You are quite safe Ianto. The Doctor will never see me that way, ever.'

'That's not the point Jack. It's how you feel not how he does and you would go if he snapped his fingers. You know you would. I can live with that and I'm not saying that you are second best to Iestyn but could you live with knowing that there might be someone out there who could come and persuade me to go? I feel like I'm being pulled apart Jack and I don't know what to do. Heart and head are telling me different things.'

'I could try Ianto. I want to try. I don't want to be on my own again. You dying made me realise how I felt about a lot of things.'

'You know Jack you still haven't said it, the words I've always wanted to hear even when I was dying in your arms you couldn't say it.'

'I know' said Jack 'I didn't want to sound as if I was saying it just to keep you here. I do love you Ianto. I loved you then but I didn't want you to love me. Loving me is hard and difficult and it caused your death. Can we try again Ianto? I want to hold you in my arms please. Will you do that?'

Ianto drank his beer down and got up

'This isn't about sex Jack do you understand that? This is about caring and being together like a normal couple like Gwen and Rhys and no I'm not saying that I want to marry you either so don't look so worried. Let's go to bed and just hold me. I feel like I haven't slept for days and I'd like to do that in your arms again.'

'I'll do what ever you want. Tell me what you want Ianto and I will listen. I don't want to lose your love.'

They held hands going to the bedroom and shut the door.

Later when Ianto had fallen asleep in his arms Jack watched him as he breathed in and out. He wondered could he keep him now. He thought perhaps they could survive if Iestyn didn't appear again but if he did there was no knowing what Ianto might do. Perhaps it was the nanogenes but perhaps Ianto just wanted more from life then him.

Jack had never envisaged wanting to be tied down – well not in this sense. After all the people he had loved in his life this young man had changed him the most. He'd made him a better person, made him care about him so much and want to be with him, never being bored in his company. He knew he could live without Ianto but also he knew that he didn't want to.

He fell asleep with his thoughts. Ianto opened his eyes and felt Jack surrounding him. He felt safe, secure and loved but as he closed his eyes again he wondered where Iestyn was at that very moment.

In fact Iestyn was stood outside the block of flats watching, waiting for his moment to arrive and wondering what he would do when it did.


	25. Chapter 25

So are Jack and Ianto OK? You'll have to read more to find out. Any reviews gratefully received

Morning briefing - Chapter 25 (Tuesday)

The next morning Jack thought he and Ianto were back on the right track again. Ianto made some coffee. They would pick up something on the way to the Hub and for the others too. When Jack had kissed the back of Ianto's neck while he was stood at the counter washing the cups Ianto hadn't pulled away but had eased back against him with Jack pushing his hips forward it became obvious that he was interested.

'Woe big boy we've got to go to work and find out what happened. Plenty of time for that later, I hope.' Ianto turned around kissed Jack tenderly on the cheek, grabbed the large bulge in his trousers and laughed as he winked, let go and headed for the door.

'Oh Ianto Jones you're such a disappointment to a boy' Jack called after him. He pushed back his coat and strode quickly to catch up with him in the lift. He often wondered whether anyone watched the CCTV footage in the lift or if there were any bits of it on YouTube. Some of them would really be worth watching again especially those twenty minutes when they were stuck there once. Jack smiled to himself, grabbed Ianto's hand because he didn't care and they walked out towards the bakers and then onto the Hub.

Standing at the top of the stairs Ianto could see Gwen looking up anxiously. He put his arm around Jack and Gwen smiled. He thought to himself 'I don't know why I looked at Iestyn this is a great life surrounded by great people and now I don't even have to hide how I feel from anyone.'

Gwen greeted both of them hugging them tightly. 'I see you two have worked some things out.'

'Certainly hoping to give some things a work out' replied Jack. Gwen punched his arm gently and then said 'back to work people. Everyone in the board room in five for de-briefing after yesterday.'

They sat at the table eating the usual healthy mix of doughnuts and pastries brought in by Ianto and drinking a cup of his magnificent coffee.

'So did you get everything cleared up successfully Gwen?'

'I'm surprised you need to ask Jack but the answer is yes. Ellie had sorted any injured guards. Two had been killed so we've provided cover stories. Clements has been arrested for abduction and murder.

They have found video evidence of the five swimmers arriving there and as they have disappeared he is going to be charged even though there are no bodies. We couldn't give the three who were alive back so we have frozen them. Who knows we may be able to extract the alien DNA. The weevil is downstairs and the blowfish is waiting for an opening in the rift so we can send him back.'

Jack remembered the technology that Tosh had been working on. 'Did the programme predicting rift activity survive the explosion?' he asked.

'I've been working on it' replied Aidan. 'It's not perfect but it usually gives us a forty eight hour framework to work on.'

'Anything coming up then that we could use to send our fishy friend back?'

'As far as I can work out putting together Tosh's programme there will be one within the next 3 days. The location is a bit dodgy as it's in the ghost ride at Barry Island Pleasure Park.'

Everyone laughed at the thought of those people in the cars going around and seeing something even more surprising than the floating ghosts.

'Well we'll have to get him in there somehow. Mind you these days, around here, blowfish are seen as common and if we go on the night opening after everyone's had a few no one will blink an eye.'

'So a fun night on the rides, playing the slot machines, eating candy floss and watching the sun go down or is that just me.' Ianto looked around at everyone staring at him wearing indulgent smiles.

'Yea just me then.'

'So nothing much to do until at least tomorrow night then but I'm sure everyone has something they can be getting on with. I hope no one minds but I think I'll go home to see my lovely son. The rest of you take the rest of the day off but keep your comms on just in case.'

'I'm going to stay here for a bit' said Ellie. 'I'm still running some tests on the two dead swimmers. The DNA combination is fascinating as it is totally unstable so they'd never have been able to control what they produced in the end. Aidan's found data in the programme files which suggests that they were even considering breeding from them. The mind boggles what they were thinking. Reading between the lines it almost looks like Clements just did this for fun to see what would happen. He had been a molecular chemist in his time and created this formula that had made him a fortune. It seems he was just bored. Anyway things to do so I'll get on.'

'Think I'll get a few lunch time pints in at the rugby club. Fancy a pint Ianto, Jack?' asked Aidan

'You go' said Jack. 'I need to talk to Johnson. I'll ring you later to see where you are. OK?'

'Yea if you want. Aidan can give me a lift but you will ring me after you've stopped being mysterious. You will come up and get me if I've had a few. I don't care about the name calling.'

'I don't know how long I'll be but I will call, stop worrying OK.' He put his arm around Ianto's waist and kissed him on the cheek. Aidan got up and Ianto followed him his hand lingering in Jacks until there finger tips were out of reach.

'Ahh' said Gwen looking at Jack affectionately 'young love – well perhaps not in your case. I'm so glad you and Ianto are sorted. You are aren't you?'

'I think so but I intend to continue to work on him.'

Gwen smiled indulgently and got up kissed Jack and was already on the phone to Rhys.

'Yes love, I'm on my way everything is quiet so we're having a few hours to ourselves. We could take Gareth to the park together.'

The seal opened and she was gone. Jack looked at Johnson who had been noticeably quiet all morning.

'How's the injury? asked Jack.

'Fine it was just a flesh wound. I've had worse and you definitely have. Do you feel it every time you die Jack? We blew you apart and covered you in concrete.'

'That's nothing my brother buried me alive for two thousand years.'

'My God why?

'Long story but I did my penance and he was never going to forgive me. Without the help of my fellow time agent Captain John I would never have been found. It's hard to explain what it feels like to be blown apart and then knit yourself together again but I do feel every death. I'd always meant to ask why you put the bits of me that you found together in one bag rather than keeping me separately.'

'We were afraid that if you did survive somehow we might get a new you from every bit. Can you imagine? You'd be able to have orgies with yourself!' Johnson smiled at her own joke.

'Why am I really here Jack? Its Alice isn't it? She is fine. She is as happy as she's been since before well you know since when and I love her and will protect her for as long as she needs me.'

'I was surprised about you and her. Well to be honest about her, you I'd kind of guessed.'

'Stereotypical butch leather wearing lesbian is it Jack? Never expected that sort of judgement from you considering your track record.'

Johnson looked affronted and Jack put his hands up contritely.

'Sorry I know but she is my daughter and I do care for her and I did care for Steven but sometimes I have to make difficult choices and that was the worst choice I've ever had to make. After Ianto and Steven I lost myself first on Earth and then on every galaxy across the universe. But I had to come back because even though I can choose the whole galaxy and the whole of time this is where I find I belong. This is where my heart has found it belongs. Getting Ianto back is so astonishing and I'm afraid I might lose him again as he has grown so much over the past few years. I just want Alice to be happy. Please tell her that. I would like to see her but it's up to her I know. All I'm asking is that you talk to her.'

'I'm a bit tired so I am going home and I will talk to her Jack but I can't promise anything. You do understand that don't you?

Jack watched her go and hoped. He went up to his office and got out the things in his treasure box. All the pictures and letters of those people he had loved in his long life. Right on the top was a picture of him and Ianto hugging and kissing. He smiled and put the things back together.


	26. Chapter 26

Getting things together again - Chapter 26

Ianto wondered once again what Jack was up to. He assumed that it was something to do with his daughter Alice. Although he found what Jack did with his own grandson hard to understand he knew that this was one of many difficult decisions that Jack had had to make over the years. However, this had been the most personal. The knowledge of the children being given to the 456 by Jack hadn't stopped Ianto loving him. He wasn't sure anything could except there was still that niggle in the back of his mind. He must have been staring out into space as Aidan said 'off with the pixies Ianto?'

'Sorry quite a bit on my mind after the last week. Still getting my head around things but me and Jack are OK now.'

'Really? I haven't heard anything about Iestyn and he hasn't been in work.'

'He's a time agent. He could be anywhere and in any time. I noticed that Jack was asking about Tosh's rift activity predictor. I think he was wondering if Iestyn would use any activity to come back.'

'What would you do if he did?'

'I don't know. I wouldn't say this to Jack as I do love him but there's something about Iestyn so the best I can offer is I don't know. Anyway we're supposed to be male and not do feelings so let's drink too much beer and talk rugby and football.'

'Be prepared though Ianto if any of the others are there you might get a few backs against the wall jokes from them.'

'Nothing my brother in law won't have said before' answered Ianto.

Jack was sat alone in the Hub as everyone else had left. He was going through any information about Time Agents he could find. He thought he knew them all. John had said there were seven left including him so who was this Iestyn? He hadn't really recognised any of the rugby team and Ianto hadn't pointed him out to Jack so he had no idea which one he was. All he could find in his stuff was a list of agents which was of no use as he could be any one of them. Jack had to admit that he was worried still about Ianto leaving him. He was worried that when there was future rift activity Iestyn might return to claim Ianto and he wasn't sure how the young man would react.

Just then his phone rang. It was Johnson.

'Jack I've spoken to Alice. She says you can come round to see her but it has to be this afternoon. I didn't think you were busy. She also wants me to be there.'

Jack was already putting his coat on and setting the auto response button to divert any calls to the mobile links.

'I'm on my way.' He went to the rear entrance where he had parked the BMW that morning to avoid the Cardiff centre traffic. With his foot down it didn't take him long to get there. He sat outside for five minutes to gather himself. After all this would be the first time he had talked to his daughter since that day. He had no idea what he would say. Finally he got out of the car and walked up to the door. Johnson opened it without him having to knock.

'Alice is in the dining room' Johnson informed Jack and followed him through. Alice was sat at the table. There was a bottle of red wine sat opened and Alice had a glass in front of her. Jack hoped that this wasn't another crutch like Johnson. He waited until Alice told him to sit down.

'How are you Dad? Alice asked. Unsure what to say he chose 'better than I was I suppose.'

'I hear you brought your boyfriend back from the dead.'

'Yes Ianto is back but things are never that simple' answered Jack. 'I would have used the nanogenes on Steven too but couldn't.'

'Don't put the blame on me Dad. You killed him not me. It was your choice.'

Tears were streaming down her face. Jack tried to reach over to her hand but she pulled it away.

'I can't forgive you. I will never forgive you for what you did. I know Jenny understands but I can't. He was your flesh and blood Dad but you sacrificed him for the sake of those you didn't know. Either that is callous beyond belief or heroic. I know someone had to be used but why did it have to be my son?'

'I don't know what to say Alice. I have to make decisions that other people won't and it was the only thing I could do to save the rest. After Ianto it finished me but I can't die so I have to go on whatever I feel.'

'I'm not going to feel sorry for you Dad so don't expect me to. This is just to hear your side but that is enough. I am better thanks to Jenny. I don't know what I'd have done without her. I don't think I'd still be here. At least you won't judge me for that.'

Johnson raised her eye brows looking at Jack.

'I couldn't care less as long as it's what you want. I have no room to criticise relationship choices and I know that she will take care of you if you won't let me.'

'Time to go Dad. I'll see how I feel but it will take time.'

Jack got up. He would have kissed her but he didn't think she was ready for that. He got up to leave.

'I'll always be here for you Alice whether you want me or not. Let me know please. Don't shut me out.'

Johnson showed him to the door.

'Give her time Jack. Compared to how she was this is brilliant.' Jack surprised Johnson by kissing her on the cheek.

'Thank you for looking after her.'

'I love her.' Johnson answered simply. Jack walked to the car with a little piece of hope growing in his heart. He rang Ianto.

'I've just seen Alice. No not for long. Do you want me to pick you up yet? No OK get a taxi home. I'll go back to the flat and get some things for dinner. I'll cook something. I can read a recipe as well as anyone. About seven? Dinner, movie and some dancing? We'll see about anything else.'

Jack knew a great deli in Cardiff and went off to buy the ingredients. He was looking forward to seeing Ianto again.

'That Jack? said Aidan.

Yes he's just spoken to his daughter Alice. And he's going home now. He's cooking tonight so I need to go at 6.30ish.'

Some of the others there said 'home to hubby then or is it wifey?' They laughed at the joke. Ianto just smiled and replied 'wouldn't you like to know but he's the one home doing the cooking and I'm the one out drinking. Work it out for yourselves.'

Ianto downed his pint and got up to get the next round. He'd go back home to Jack after that. He was looking forward to it very much.


	27. Chapter 27

Iestyn's mission - Chapter 27 (Wednesday)

The next day it was business as usual at the Hub with everyone there doing their allotted tasks. The rift activity monitor went off ahead of time so they had to leave the blowfish where he was for now. There were no reports of anything unusual coming through so they relaxed. However, somewhere in Cardiff two men sat and talked.

'Time to finish this' one said to the other. 'Are you ready? Do you think he'll go with you?'

'I hope so' said the other.

'So you've fallen for his charms as well. I might have guessed. You only get the money if he leaves with you tonight.'

'I know that.' Iestyn also knew that five years worth of careful investment had netted him a fortune which he could use anywhere in the universe. There was an advantage to being able to travel in space and time; you always knew what would do well. Intergalactic insider trading!

'I've set up a message for Jack's vortex manipulator to go off at about midday. I'll get him to bring Ianto to the place we said so you can watch from the sidelines. Time will tell how successful I've been.'

In the Hub the team were located in various places running scans, testing equipment, running tests or in the case of Ianto writing up his diary which he'd neglected over the last few days. Once finished he said

'I think I'll go up to the tourist office and open up for a few hours and do some tidying up as it's a bit of a mess. Just trying to get back into the old routines.'

Jack was a bit bored. Things were too quiet for him but he knew that if he said that out loud things would change as they inevitably did. He decided to go and see what Ellie was doing as he was curious as to how she had recovered so quickly from what looked like a bad injury. He walked down the steps to where Ellie was sat over a microscope. She was absorbed in what she was doing so didn't hear him approach.

'Anything interesting Ellie?' Jack asked. Ellie jumped and turned without being careful about where she was standing. She moved quickly to sit down but Jack had noticed something strange and he was just trying to put his finger on what it was.

'Just looking at some samples from our swimmers again Jack to add to the medical data base in the hope we may be able to do something in the future. I've also done some more tests on the blowfish as we've got him for longer. Interesting chemistry he has. Oh yes, when you see Ianto could you remind him that I haven't finished all those medical tests that I wanted to do. We only managed to do some basics. It will be interesting to see if the nanogenes have changed anything about him.

Jack thought 'I think they have but I'm not sure that that will show up on any medical.'

'You have no medical notes in the data base either Jack except for those that go back to the turn of the century. They did some interesting experiments on you didn't they.'

'Those girls were thorough and enjoyed every minute of killing me over and over again until I agreed to work for them. Ever since I've avoided doing any tests. I don't want to be a specimen again.'

Gwen shouted down. 'Anyone hungry? Ianto's brought in some stuff from Greggs bakery.'

'Be up now' Jack shouted. Then he turned and realised what was unusual about Ellie; she had no reflection. He checked again but Ellie had moved. Jack noticed that there were no mirrored surfaces around. He had just looked at the monitor and saw himself reflected but not Ellie. 'Interesting' he thought. 'How does she cope? It would explain why she recovered quickly from the savage bite and why she got Mitchell to treat her injury. So Ellie was a real life vampire. It had been a while since he'd met one.'

He fingered the side of his neck. The puncture marks could not be seen any more. He had to kept her going for some time until she'd asked him to stop her and once again Jack had killed for love; a stake through the heart. It would be interesting to see how Ellie did in future. He'd keep the information to himself for now as long as there was no problem.

Ellie said 'you OK Jack? Let's get something to eat. I hope Ianto got some pasties.'

They sat in the board room eating sandwiches and pasties.

'It's amazing you all don't put on weight with this sensible diet you eat' Johnson commented. She was eating a fresh salad with roast chicken and had spent the last hour working out in the gym for something to do followed by some Tai Chi. Jack was surprised to note that Aidan had joined her in the Tai Chi session.

'It helps me to unwind after hours over a monitor' Aidan explained. 'Perhaps you should try it Jack to help you relax.'

'Jack has other ways of relaxing don't you Jack?' Gwen smirked and Jack laughed as she said it especially as Ianto entered the room carrying coffee for every one. He wondered what they'd been talking about.

'Why do I feel that I am the butt of some smutty comment? asked Ianto.

He sat down next to Jack who just winked at him. A look that said you're incorrigible passed across Ianto's face.

Jack put an arm round him and nibbled his ear. 'You love it really' he said.

'For God's sake you two get a room' Gwen smiled happy that they seemed to be back on track.

'Shall we' Jack asked

'Later' replied Ianto. I haven't finished cleaning up the office and we are supposed to be at work.'

'Jase called' said Aidan 'to let us know that they'd found all sorts at the house. He's going to give the evidence over to us as they can't work out what they've got. I'll pick up the stuff later. OK. I think there'll be some interesting bits for you as well Ellie.'

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from Jack's wrist strap.

'That's only happened once before when John came here' said Ianto.

Jack turned the message facility on and a human form appeared before them. Ianto knew immediately that it was Iestyn but not as he'd seen him before. This Iestyn looked different. He was tall and blonde but his hair was shoulder length and wavy. He was dressed differently and looked a bit like he'd escaped from Pirates of the Caribbean. He was wearing a long black leather coat over a white ruffled shirt and black leather trousers. He had knee high black boots. He was sporting a pistol at each hip as his hands rested there pushing back his coat. He also had a sword strapped to one hip. What was it with time agents? Ianto wondered if this was how Jack had ever dressed as he swallowed heavily and felt his stomach flip. God should he really be thinking that Iestyn was even more attractive now? Ianto blamed all those pirate films that he'd watched as a child. He looked at Jack. Then the image spoke.

'I would imagine you know what or who I am by now Jack. You may recognise me now you see me properly. We've only met briefly before but once seen seldom forgotten and I haven't forgotten you that's for sure.'

Ianto wondered whether this was another of Jack's conquests after all but Iestyn continued. 'Don't worry Ianto he wasn't there before you were.' Ianto blushed bright scarlet and everyone was now looking at him. The message continued. 'Jack, you and I need to talk and I want you to bring Ianto with you but no one else. Meet me at the Old Harbour. Just you and him tonight at ten. Bye Ianto.'

He blew a kiss and disappeared. Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Gwen said 'what will you do Jack, Ianto?'

'Well I don't know about Ianto but I'll go as I want to know what this is about. Ianto what do you want to do?'

'I need some time Jack. I'm going to finish the office. Don't try to follow me. I need to be alone.' Ianto got up and left the rest in the room looking at him leaving.

'Do you want us there Jack?' asked Johnson.

'No just show me where I'm going. We've got a few hours yet to make some plans but it really depends what he wants and I'm really hoping that it's not Ianto.'


	28. Chapter 28

Penultimate chapter - If I say several of my friends didn't speak to me after reading this you can guess what's coming.

Leaving - Chapter 28

Ianto stayed in the office for the rest of the afternoon and early evening. He had a lot to think about but he'd really known what he would do as soon as Iestyn had asked Jack to bring him to the meeting. He would go as he could do nothing else. He wondered why Iestyn wanted to see Jack but he really knew the answer to that as well. This wasn't really about him it was about Jack and he was just the means. Iestyn had targeted him to get at Jack and Ianto would be at that meeting because he wanted to know why. He wanted to know if that was the only reason why Iestyn had tempted him into being unfaithful. More than anything he hoped that it wasn't.

Jack appeared at the office door. He leaned round and smiled but Ianto wasn't in the mood to reciprocate.

'I'm coming with you Jack. I want to know what this is about. I want to hear what he has to say to you and to me.'

'OK' said Jack 'what do you want to do until then? Will you come back to the flat with me Ianto? I need to spend these couple of hours with you before we go.'

Ianto understood what Jack was asking and he didn't have the heart or the will to refuse him.

Back at the flat you could cut the atmosphere with a knife because neither knew what to say to each other. Jack made the first move as Ianto stood looking out over the Bay. He held Ianto from behind putting his arms around his chest and laying his head on the back of Ianto's neck.

'We've got two hours Jack what do you want to do?'

'Come and sit on the sofa with me Ianto. I'll just put on some music.'

Jack put on his a collection of Cole Porter songs and then sat down next to Ianto. Jack raised his arm inviting Ianto to put his head on his chest. He put his arm around Ianto and stroked his hair with his other hand. Ianto breathed quietly. They stayed like that without speaking.

'Is this it Ianto? Will you go with him?'

'I don't know Jack. Do you want me to stay? I don't even know if he will ask and more to the point I don't know why he would ask.'

'I want you to stay with me Ianto. You know I do but we both need to hear what he has to say.'

His phone rang. Jack got up to answer as it was in his coat thrown over the back of a chair. It was Gwen.

'I don't know Gwen. Soon, we'll be leaving soon. No don't get anyone else there. This is between Iestyn, myself and Ianto. I'll ring you as soon as I can.'

'Time to go Jack.' Ianto was dressed wearing the coat over his suit that he only wore if they were going outside for a while. Jack picked up his coat and then stood in front of Ianto. He reached for him and they kissed. Both knew that this could be the last time. Then they left the flat, the building and got in the BMW. They were silent all the way into Barry. They went along the low road and through central Barry, along Broad Street and down past the Ship and back up to Romilly Park. The boating lake was silent except for the many pairs of swans. Finally they reached the end of the road. There were lights on in the final house but the curtains didn't twitch as Jack pulled up. They sat in the car and waited. Jack wondered if Iestyn would make a special entrance from nowhere but then car lights appeared down the road and finally came to a stop in front of them. Iestyn got out of the car dressed as he had been in the message and looked completely at odds with his surroundings. Jack and Ianto got out as well.

'You both came then' Iestyn said. 'You know why I'm here Jack.' He looked directly at Ianto.

'I came back for you' he said. The exact words Jack had used when he returned from seeing his doctor but then he'd added 'for all of you to the mix' leaving Ianto wondering.

'Why Iestyn? Why me?' Ianto asked. 'This is to hurt Jack isn't it? Someone has paid you to do this, to get me into bed with you, to get me to go with you and break his heart.'

'Yes you're right I am going to be paid if you leave with me tonight but that's not it Ianto. It was when I started but not now and not really since the first time I kissed you. I've been here five long years planning this and I've made my own fortune so I can turn down payment for it and I still want you to go with me.'

'I love Jack.'

'I know you do.' replied Iestyn and held out his hand towards Ianto. Jack simply stood and said nothing.

'Come with me Ianto. I can show you all the wonders of the universe. We can go anywhere in time and space. All those books you have well I can show you the real thing; planets with five suns where the sunsets have every colour you can imagine, where seas are yellow, orange, green and any colour but blue and we can walk along beaches with purple sand. We can meet all sorts of creatures and animals and plants and I can introduce you to them all, not just the blowfish and weevils you get to see; beautiful creatures in such great variety.

I can take you to any time in Earth history, whatever you want to see and hear. We could see real dinosaurs, witness a Viking funeral, see the Armada arrive, watch the first performance of Romeo and Juliet, and see the Wright Brothers fly for the first time not to mention the future.

We can visit any time and any place, see the beginning and ending of worlds and I want to do all this with you. I've never met anyone that has got to me like you have.

It happened so quickly and that doesn't happen to me. I don't want to be on my own anymore Ianto. The most amazing thing has happened to me. I've fallen in love with you. I think I loved you as soon as I saw you. Life just seemed to pour out of you. I love how you make me feel. I love the sparkle in your blue eyes. I love the feel of your touch. I could go wherever I want with whoever I want but the only person I want to be with is you Ianto Jones.

I'm here on this unimportant planet in the twenty first century holding my hand out to you because the only person I really want to be with is you. Please come with me Ianto I don't want to play on my own anymore.'

Ianto looked at Jack who had tears rolling down his face. He wanted Jack to shout out in protest but he just stood there with a complete look of hopelessness on his face.

Jack knew that he'd had his moments both as a time agent and with the Doctor. Ianto was right he would always be second best to the Doctor so what right did he have to stop him. Jack believed that this man loved Ianto and that was enough. He also knew that no matter how long Ianto was away that he would be here whether it was a day or a hundred years. Time was like that.

Jack also knew that Iestyn had played the trump card. Whatever his original motive he loved Ianto and Jack could understand why because he did as well. And if you love someone sometimes as the old cliché said you had to let them go.

Ianto moved towards Jack and stood in front of him. He held Jack's arms in his outstretched hands.

'You know what I have to do Jack. I love you but I want to go with him. I never imagined that anything like this could happen to me. I died Jack and now I really get to live with someone who I really hope loves me because I love him. I can't explain how I can do that and love you too but I suppose I take it for granted that you will always be there. I'm sorry but you know what I'm going to do because you've made that choice yourself.'

'I know' said Jack 'and I understand. I'll always be here if you want to return.'

Ianto hugged Jack and kissed him, felt the dampness on Jack's face and felt the tears on his own. He walked over to Iestyn. As Ianto disappeared Jack saw the pair wrap their arms around each other and then they were gone.

Jack felt his knees going and got to the sea wall. He sat in the dark listening to the tide coming in and out. So much had happened in the last week. He decided to go back to the only place that he really felt at home. He got in the car and headed for the Hub. He would call Gwen when he arrived.


	29. Chapter 29

Well here it is the final episode. I hope people have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have it would be great if you let me know. There is an extra for you later as I've added the prologue to the next story after this one.

Thanks

Pooky

Plot revealed - Chapter 29 (Thursday)

Gwen got in early that morning to try to get to Jack before the others arrived. She had left messages on their phones to put them off. She found Jack sat in his office staring into space.

'Jack it's me.' He looked up and Gwen could see his eyes were still red.

'Did I do the right thing Gwen? Will he think I didn't care enough because I didn't fight for him? I just knew that I had to let him go. He might never be back. If he dies out there I'll never know.'

Gwen put her arms around him and let him cry all over again. There was nothing really to say. Jack had made his decision and he'd have to live with it forever.

'Will you come to stay with us tonight Jack? Rhys' parents want us to come to dinner and we need a babysitter.'

Jack knew that they were trying to help but he found himself looking forward to looking after Gareth for an evening. He needed something to think about. There was more rift activity expected but only in a couple of days so he wanted to keep occupied and he knew he couldn't go to Ianto's flat yet. He also had to talk to Ianto's sister.

As if she was reading his mind Gwen said 'have you talked to Rhi yet?'

'No' Jack replied 'and I don't know how I'm going to explain it. They'd only just got used to him being alive and with me and now he's gone again for who knows how long.'

Gwen heard voices down below. Aidan, Ellie and Johnson had arrived at the same time. Gwen had told them briefly what had happened in the messages she'd left but she left Jack and went down to join them.

Aidan spoke first. He felt guilty because he'd introduced Iestyn to Ianto.

'How's Jack doing? he asked

'He's not good but he will learn to cope. He didn't fight Iestyn as he knew Ianto needed to go, needed to grow, as Jack had done. I know Ianto always felt second best to the Doctor.'

All three of them had only heard of the Doctor so they had no understanding of the situation between him and Jack.

'Some day I'll tell you more but not now. We need to listen if he wants to talk but expect him to show his normal flirty, happy self to the world as that is how he copes with sadness. Let's get on with things.'

'I just want to have a word with him about something' Ellie said. She went up the stairs to the boardroom and sat down near Jack.

'You know don't you' she said 'you know what I am. Are you going to say anything? I'm no threat Jack.'

'Don't worry I've met vampires before. The marks have gone now but when I was in the US in the 1890s I met a woman like you. As long as you have things under control and you aren't a threat to Torchwood I'll keep quiet.

'Thanks Jack and I'm sorry about Ianto.'

They went about their normal every day activity and Jack went home with Gwen to baby sit. He enjoyed his night looking after Gareth, reading and singing to him. He managed to sleep in Gwen's spare room. He stayed for a few days as he didn't want to be alone and he didn't want to go to Ianto's. He could hear Rhys and Gwen talk about him occasionally.

A few days went by. Rift activity was due some time on Saturday. That afternoon the monitor went off. They waited to see what came through the rift. Johnson was watching the monitors and said

'There's a man out in the Plass waving at the camera and looking around. Do you know him?'

Gwen looked at the screen and laughed. 'Jack we have a visitor.'

Standing wearing his usual garb was Captain John Hart. Gwen knew that the last time he was here her double from another dimension had slept with him so this could be fun or embarrassing.

'Aidan will you go to the tourist office and escort Captain John here and I'll let Jack know?'

A few minutes later John was stood at the top of the stairs looking across at Jack in the boardroom. He ran down and then up and grabbed Jack and hugged him tightly then kissed him. Then he looked around.

'Shouldn't I have someone glaring at me? Where's Eye Candy. He'd usually be giving me bad looks by now.'

'He's not here John. It's a long story but he went off with one of us. Do you know a Iestyn Evans?'

'No never heard of him what does he look like?'

'Tall, blonde, leather long jacket, trousers, boots and white shirt. Looks like a pirate'

'Ah yes I know who you mean now but how?'

'Made him an offer he couldn't refuse and I couldn't match' said Jack.

'Looks like I got here just in time then my old friend. You need some fun and I'm the man for fun as you know.' John's smile could light up a room not to mention the wicked look in his eyes.

Jack smiled at John. 'Well that's certainly true. It's good to see you John.'

Gwen came into the board room. 'How are you John?'

'Better for seeing you Gwen Cooper but I don't suppose it'll be the same. Shame it was fun. I'll look after him Gwenny don't worry.'

Gwen thought 'yes you're just what he needs someone mad, bad and dangerous to know to distract him.'

As John managed to get a smile out of Jack and they agreed they both needed a drink John was thinking to himself. 'I really don't know why I've missed this man so much but I have and the ache for him and the time we had has never gone away.

Since I was here that last time I've travelled everywhere to try to forget him. I've tried all sorts of other distractions but here I am again like a moth to a flame. I think its time to settle down and do some good, and here, and with him, I know I can do that. I want to do that; to be part of his team. I wanted to do that when I came here the first time but he had Eye Candy then and now he doesn't. So he just needed to need me and now he does. I could never do that with him around.

Oh well Eye Candy I hope you enjoy it as it took some persuasion to get Iestyn to stay here for that length of time but in the end he did everything that I paid to do. Now I have Jack all to myself as planned. All I have to do is win Jack's love and make him happy again. Now I have the chance and I intend to grab it with both hands.'

John smiled to himself and then up at Jack.

'Third time lucky' hoped John as he and Jack went out for that drink.


	30. Prologue

**This is the Prologue to the next story. I haven't even got a name for it yet. So far I've written six chapters but I'm not going to start putting it up for a while.**

Prologue

The creature had sat and listened to their conversation. It thought the people sounded interesting. The two young men were definitely handsome and obviously intent on having a good time judging by the amount of Asturian mead they'd downed. This had loosened their tongues as they talked about Planet Earth and a place called Cardiff and a man called Jack Harkness.

They'd been arguing because the one called Ianto was feeling guilty about what he'd done to this Jack. The blonde one said it was only the mead talking and kissed Ianto fiercely on the mouth. The creature was curious and went on listening until it thought it had found out enough. Then it visited the communication section of the meeting place. Through the handy terminal it had accessed data on planet Earth. It looked nice with lots of water and different climates. It then keyed in Cardiff and Cardiff Bay and finally Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood.

Interesting it thought, might be worth a visit. It had been a bit bored recently. Its home planet had made its race so dull and lifeless. The creature was desperate for some fun and this Captain Jack looked as if he might do fun.

So having fixed his co-ordinates, Cardiff Bay, Wales, Earth, December 2011, it pressed a button.

The next time the creature could be seen was sitting on a bench looking out over Cardiff Bay. It was midday on 24th December and he, for now he looked like a he, was watching Captain Jack Harkness walk across the Plass to the Hub, burdened down with bags and bags.

When he saw the creature sitting on the bench Jack dropped everything and ran towards him. The creature found himself being hugged and kissed.

'Ianto you're back for Christmas. This may be the best present I've ever had'

'Yes Jack,' replied the creature who had now become the man called Ianto, 'I'm back.'


End file.
